Shuffle
by Enchantable
Summary: Ulquiorra is adjusting to life as a normal high school student in Karakura Town. Trying to protect Orihime from everything including himself, the two are brought together by the most unlikely of things: Ulquiorra's ipod. includes Tatsuki/Ishida
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so there have been a lot of requests for a bit of a longer fic with ulquiorra and orihime in high school. I'm probably going to make this about four or five chapters, maybe a few more. But not one of those thirty some odd chapter epics I'm known for.**

**Oh so this is definitely for the S&S fans and the people over at the Ulquihime FC at Bleach Asylum who actually made the "ultimate Ulquihime playlist" that you should all get your hands on!**

**So enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ulquiorra looked over at the couple sitting just across the way.

Orihime laughed brightly and laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. His own shoulders were shaking with the same mirth as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Ulquiorra leaned his head against the tree he was sitting under, focusing instead on the trees above his head rather than the scene going on nearby. He moved his hand over to his ipod, moving his thumb across the clickwheel and turning the volume loud enough to drown out the musical sound of her laughter. The idea that _he_ was not the reason she was laughing, that it was not his arm around her waist, it was a troubling one. One that made his blood boil and his stomach twist and his heart cry for nothing more than spilling Ichigo Kurosaki's blood.

Ulquiorra had experienced the seven sins in their entirety but he was sure this was the worst. Lust. Lust for her. It was dark and twisted and wrong and he prayed that she would never find what lurked behind his calm gaze. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe but just as much, he wanted to rip her uniform off and make sure the entire world, Ichigo Kurosaki included, knew that she belong to no _one_ but him. Simultaneously he was disgusted and entranced by the idea. What her skin would feel like under his hands, what her lips would feel like pressed to his--what her _everything_ would feel like pressed against him. He felt bitter in the back of his mouth. It was a good thing she was only seeing Ichigo Kurosaki, that her gaze was only on him. He was sure if she looked hard enough, she would see what lurked behind his eyes.

She would see the darkness in the calm.

Orihime had long since stopped being afraid of him. She denied that she had ever been really afraid, a little wary perhaps, but she would deny any true fear. And that was the problem. He knew she was afraid of him, at some point she had been afraid of him. And she had sure been afraid of Ichigo Kurosaki. The difference was that her fear in Ichigo had not been justified, not for anything that could not be controlled. Her fear in him was justified. In fact, it should have been a hell of a lot more than what she showed to him. He would have believed she simply did not want to tell him, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. But she never showed it to him, not since they left Hueco Mundo.

She had been there when he woke up the gigai, she had been there when he had been injured, healing him and bringing him back to life like she did for everyone and everything in the world. They all tried to protect her, tried to shelter her but at the end of the day she was the one who saved them all. She was the one who healed them, she was the one who brought them back from poison, from injury, a few times from death itself. She was the one they thought of when they fell, the one they saw when they woke up. She was the sun and they were the planets stuck in orbit around her.

He thought that perhaps they were all more than a little in love with Orihime Inoue.

But she had chosen Ichigo Kurosaki. Her gaze still softened for Uryuu and her smile still widened for Shinji and Sado but it was Ichigo who made her eyes light up. It was Ichigo that made her truly happy, in a way that Ulquiorra was sure that none of them had ever been able to.

It made Ulquiorra sick.

As disgusted as he was at himself, he was even moreso at the two of them. He knew he should be happy for her. He had done much to ensure she was safe, to ensure she would be happy. But now that she had found that happiness, he felt he wished for nothing more than for Ichigo Kurosaki to be dead. Or maimed. Or something other than the one making Orihime happy. He did not want her to know how dark and twisted he really was but, all the same, he did not truly want her to find happiness with someone else. It was enough to make him wish for the days when he wasn't so accustom to emotions. When he could blame the twisting, burning feeling in his chest on an old injury--on something _physical._

The smell of lilies invaded his senses. Lilies were the shampoo she used, the perfume she wore. It made sense she would choose flower scents, given her power and her love of Spring and flowers in general. He opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him, fingers holding onto the strap of her bag. He looked past her to see Ichigo walking back towards the school. Orihime glanced behind her, smiling over her shoulder at him and Ulquiorra thought his stomach might revolt for real. From the pink staining her cheeks and the swell of her lips he knew they had been kissing moments earlier. She turned her gaze from Ichigo back to him, her smile widening as she knelt down next to him. Ulquiorra tapped the power on his ipod and removed the buds from his ears.

"You shouldn't listen to music that loud," she said, smile not slipping, "or you'll go deaf."

"It's almost time for class," he murmured, glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"You looked like you were sleeping," she said, "I didn't want you to miss class."

"Thank you," he said.

"Oh! You're welcome," she said, quickly fixing her smile, "a-are you feeling okay?" she asked finally, "you don't look so good," he felt his eyebrow incline in question, "I mean--" she fumbled, the pink of her cheeks darkening, "no that--" her eyes darted up towards him, "you just look like you might be sick."

"I am fine," he said pushing himself to his feet and offering his hand to her.

She smiled and placed her hand in his, letting him pull her to her feet. Absently she brushed her skirt, just to make sure there was no dirt anymore. That was another thing. Maybe it was because she had been in Hueco Mundo or maybe it was because of Ichigo but Orihime had been more careful with her appearance. Her eyes were suddenly deeper, more attention grabbing as her lids became colored, her lashes lined. Her lips were softer, shinier somedays even. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Especially when she wore lipstick. The pigment, the lie on her lips, it made him want nothing more than to wipe it off, to ruin it and expose what lay beneath. Today it was her hands. Her nails were colored, something he had not noticed when she had taken his hand. It was not simply the nail polish.

It was the fact it was green.

Green nail polish.

Ulquiorra the blood in his body boil. Green. Green was the color of his eyes, green was _his_ color. And yet there she was wearing it. Not orange like the violent color of Ichigo's hair or blue light the bright of Uryuu's eyes or the black Tatsuki preferred or even pink like the violently colored shirt he saw peeking out of Sado's uniform. No she was wearing Green and Ulquiorra was not sure what he was supposed to do. Oblivious to what she was doing, she frowned and walked forward until they were almost toe to toe.

And then she reached out and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as his bangs settled against her palm. Her hand was cool and smooth against his forehead. She frowned and leaned closer, her violet grey eyes shining with concern. He could see the gold that she had used on them, the fain shimmer that seemed to make her eyes even more enticing than they usually were. He tried to swallow but his throat seemed to have closed off. He saw her smile slip as she looked at him.

"You're all flushed," she said lowering her hand, "maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No," he said quickly, "I'm alright," he added, clearing his throat, "we need to get to class or we will be late."

"Alright, if you're sure," she trailed off.

"Yes," he said.

Orihime nodded as he walked towards the building. She felt her fingers tighten against the strap of her bag.

At least one of them could be sure of something.

Orihime looked down, her brow furrowing as she realized that is ipod was still at her feet. Quickly she bent down and picked up the device, winding his headphones around the music player before stuffing it into her bag. She quickly ran to class, barely making it before the bell rang. She sat own and yanked out her notebook, fixing her eyes on the teacher as she began to lecture them on history.

All the while Orihime felt her heart beating in her chest. She glanced down at her hand, at her fingers that held the pen, fingers that ended in bright green nail polish. She wasn't sure why she had picked that color. She liked green just fine but she knew green was something she was always going to associate with Ulquiorra. Still every time she looked at her fingers she had smiled at the sight of them. She glanced over her shoulder, but instead of Ulquiorra her eyes went to Ichigo. He smiled, his eyes shining. Orihime smiled back before turning ahead, dipping her head to focus on her notes.

Ichigo was everything she ever dreamed off. He was her boyfriend and by all accounts, he was a great one. He was patient, understanding, kind and caring. He was attentive and protective as well. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, how when they wound around her she felt like there was absolutely nothing in the world that could possibly hurt her. She felt protected, she felt safe.

She felt like a doll.

Orihime closed her eyes, shaking her head to clear it. She felt like a doll when she was with him. He cared and tended to her, loved her even but every moment she was with him she felt like she was a child, like she was something that was going to break. Every moment with him she felt with more and more certainty that she was always going to be that in his eyes. That she was always going to be seen as someone that needed to be saved, someone that needed to be placed up on a high shelf so they couldn't be touched by the world around them. There were things she loved about being with Ichigo but the truth was that more often than not, she felt like she was being smothered. She felt like screaming. Like maybe if she pushed hard enough or shouted loud enough he would realize she was not just someone to be protected and saved, that he would see she was more than that.

But as time went on, she was sure that he never would see her like that.

She bent down and reached into her bag, pulling out the ipod she had found on the ground. Hiding it in her hand she pulled it onto her lap under the desk. Glancing every so often up at the teacher, she continued to listen with one ear while her thumb undid the lock button on the device. The screen came to life and Orihime glanced down at a song she did not recognize. She hit the menu button, taking her to the screen with his playlists. Her eyes widened as she quickly bit her lip, dipping her head to hide the smile that came to her lips. Her friends had banded together and caught Ulquiorra up on a few decades of musical history in their own special way.

_I will not kill Ichigo mix_

That was Tatsuki. Or maybe Urahara. Someone who wanted to make sure Ulquiorra did not get in trouble.

_Sado's relax mix_

Sado, definitely Sado. Orihime knew that Sado was far more into mellow music, music that one could listen to for hours on end. Music that you could get lost in.

_Jinta (and Ururu)'s awesome happy mix_

Of course Jinta would want the credit for it. Orihime shook her head, imagining what kind of songs would be on it.

_Tatsuki's fight mix_

Maybe that was Tatsuki's contribution. Probably songs to inspire Ulquiorra to come to martial arts practices after school.

She glanced behind her but everyone seemed preoccupied with class. The teacher continued to talk as Orihime scrolled through the few other playlists on the ipod. Most titles were just descriptions of what was on them. The teacher said something and she jerked her head up, quickly correcting one of the dates that was written in her notebook before her gaze darted back to her ipod. The pen froze on the paper, her eyes widened as the smile vanished from her lips, her fingers tightening on the ipod.

_The Ulquihime playlist_

Orihime stared as her mind caught up to what her heart was shouting. Ulquihime. It was their names.

_Ulqui_orra.

Ori_hime_.

Orihime felt her break into the biggest smile she could remember wearing. She had shyly given him a CD of the few songs she thought he'd like and they were all there, mixed up with songs she knew he really liked. Her eyes widened as she realized there were other songs mixed in, romantic songs. Songs that were--well, well they were love songs. Orihime stared as she felt the knot in her chest ease. Biting her lip she looked up at the board, focusing on class but the entire time she held the ipod tight in her hand.

Finally class ended. Orihime quickly grabbed the headphones out of her bag and wrapped them around the device. She hurried over to where Ulquiorra was standing putting his supplies away. He glanced over when she walked over to him, his eyes going to the ipod clutched her hands. He quickly brushed his pocket and realized he must have left it under the tree. Her face was flushed as she looked up at him, extending the ipod.

"Here," she said, "you left it under the tree."

"Thank you," he said, reaching out and taking it from her hand. Their fingers touched and Orihime imagined she felt electricity on her skin.

"Hey," her eyes widened when Ichigo's arm wound around her shoulders, "hey Uqluiorra."

"Hello," Ulquiorra said.

"You ready to go?" he asked looking down at Orihime.

"Yes," she said looking up at him, "bye Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra was silent as they walked out of the room. He looked down at the ipod he held in his hand before quickly placing it into his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder he turned and walked from the room, heading out of the classroom towards the far stairwell. Down the hallway, Orihime watched him walk away, her eyes just able to see him over Ichigo's forearm.

"You okay?" he asked. Orihime turned her head and looked up at him, "you keep looking back. Did you forget something?"

"No," Orihime said, smiling up at him, "I--ah, I thought I forgot something but, you know what? I found it."

"Great," he said, his hazel eyes showing he clearly didn't understand.

Orihime leaned her head against his shoulder, realizing with a sinking feeling that he probably never would.

The thought did not trouble her nearly as much as she thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearby the closest machine beeped and spat out numbers as Ulquiorra held himself still.

He was in his second release, wings, tail and horns and all. A dozen machines all hooked up to him took readings on things he did not fully understand. It did not matter. He was simply bored sitting there, one taloned foot on the rung of the chair. His chin was cushioned in his palm as he looked ahead. His wings and tail had grown tired and though he hated to admit it, the chair wasn't tall enough to keep his tail off the ground so now it was in the dirt. Ulquiorra did not consider himself especially vain but he did not like his tail getting so dirty. Letting out a bored breath, he tilted his head to the side and glanced at the numbers spilling out of the machine with a bored glance before focusing once again on the wall ahead of him.

This was part of his deal. He was the surviving Arrancar and therefore Soul Society deemed him a necessary asset. Urahara was practically dancing with joy when they told him he and not Mayuri would be the one to study him. Ulquiorra had agreed because having died twice--that he remembered--he was in no hurry to die again. Sickness and fights were enough to die, adding an execution to that was not something he was anxious to do. So he agreed to play their little game and had gone into Urahara's clutches. Most of the time it was not unpleasant, even this was hardly worth thinking about. He was just bored, not in pain or being tortured. Really all that was required from him at the moment was sitting in a place that could contain his Spiritual Pressure and letting the machines do the rest of the work.

It was really just boring.

That and his tail was getting dirty.

Letting out a breath he glanced over to try to see where the clock was. How much longer he had sitting there.

"Hey Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra spun around, so fast he came close to dislodging himself from the stool. Tatsuki was halfway down the ladder. She did not turn around to greet him, though he knew it was her all the same. Her focus was on the latter in front of her, something for which Ulquiorra was immensely grateful. Tatsuki had never seen his real form so either Urahara thought it would be funny or the scientist forgot what he was looking like at the moment. Either way she was about to find out. She was in a pair of shorts, socks and a t-shirt, obviously just having come from martial arts practice. Reaching the bottom two rungs of the ladder, she jumped down and spun around.

And screamed.

Ulquiorra winced slightly as she clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide, though her reaction was completely understandable. Tatsuki stared at the monster sitting on the stool, hardly able to imagine that it was Ulquiorra who sat there. _Ulquiorra_, who usually did not have wings or a tail or talons or black fur. But thats what he looked like. Tatsuki swallowed thickly as she looked at him, every survival instinct she possessed screaming at her to turn and run back up that ladder as fast as she possibly could. But she didn't. She stayed rooted the spot, looking at the former Espada sitting on the stool, her heart pounding in her chest.

She had the same reaction the first time she had seen him in the park. The second time as well when he showed up at school. He looked normal, looked human but everything in her screamed that she had to run. Not fight, not argue, just get away. But the instinct had never been quite so powerful before. Her reaction was the same though. She forced her hands down and boldly took a step forward, one foot in front of the other until she was close enough to him to see the monitors hooked up to most of his skin. She swallowed thickly, her eyes moving over the sharp glint of his talons, the leather of his wings, the wicked hooked curve of his tail--everything that made her heart lurch in her chest.

"Wow, ah, you look different," she said looking at him.

"This is my true form," he said looking up at her.

"Oh--oh it is? I thought that white thing--broken mask?" she stumbled over her words, "sorry, its just, I didn't think you looked like this."

"I do," he said, his voice calm.

"Yeah, well, its a good thing you can't look like that when we fight! You'd totally kick my ass with that tail of yours!" she said.

Ulquiorra smiled at that, even though they both knew they continued to draw on the occasions when they fought physically. Tatsuki felt herself relax. He might look even more insane than normal, but this was still Ulquiorra. If anyone they knew had to look like that, she was glad it was him. Him and maybe Uryuu, but everyone else would just probably look terrifying. But his eyes were still calm, still controlled, she didn't think he was going to go insane and rip her limbs off. Tatsuki looked around until she found another stool and dragged it over, placing it in front of him and sitting down.

"I hate that history teacher," she said, "she's so boring!"

"Ah," Ulquiorra agreed, "I find it hard to remain attentive," Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, "I want to go to sleep," Ulquiorra tried.

Tatsuki made a face at his tone. They were doing their best to make sure Ulquiorra survived in the real world. He was not like Rukia, there was no return for him. This was his home now. Unfortunately from what they could gather it had been a fairly long time since that had been the case. He did not know how to use a computer, or a cell phone. When they had given him a pen he had turned it over in his fingers, unsure of what he was to do with the device. He refused to say it but it became very clear, very quickly that Ulquiorra was hopelessly behind. If Rukia Kuchiki hadn't come to Karakura Town, maybe he could have gotten away with it. But having two students who acted like they had missed out on the last few decades was just asking for trouble, forget the fact that Ulquiorra acted as though he had missed out on centuries. Talking, writing, _everything_ had to get caught up on, everything needed to be taught and brought up to speed.

Something made very hard by the fact that Ulquiorra was somewhat less than willing to accept help, that and the fact that most of them were not on speaking terms.

In a way Ulquiorra had healed them, or at least forced them to start healing. It was very hard to be furious at each other when you had to band together to make sure someone didn't reveal a life shattering secret. Ulquiorra was the one they spoke to now, first to teach him how to live in the world, then because Ulquiorra was one of those rare people who actually knew how to listen. Before they really knew what was happening they found it easy to talk to him. There was something strangely calming about his gaze, regardless of what he had been. After a few hours with him in a gigai, it was hard to associate him with what he had been.

"That was better," Tatsuki said, "remember, if you think you sound normal, you don't."

"That is difficult," he said, "what sounds normal to me--"

"Its not," Tatsuki cut in.

"Normal seems to have very little presence here," he said.

"its all about _degrees_ of normal," Tatsuki said,"we have to get you at least within the spectrum. Now, tell me about your day."

Ulquiorra spent the next hour struggling to tell Tatsuki about his day the way she wanted to hear it. It was hard to say the words like he knew people at the school would. Each time he spoke he felt as if he was slowly completing a gruesome transformation into Ichigo Kurosaki. But he knew that alarming the residents of Karakura Town was not something that he could afford to do. Not unless he wanted to find himself in the clutches of Mayuri or worse. It most likely would have been easier to do if he had not been preoccupied with the thought of his tail getting dirty and the itch he could feel forming on his lower right wing.

"FIne," Tatsuki said. Ulquiorra exhaled slightly in relief, "so I saw Orihime looking through your ipod in class."

"We spoke after lunch," he said, "I dropped it. She returned the device to me."

"Can't believe you could eat," she said looking down, her fingers gripping the edge of the stool.

"I was referring to the time period."

"Its just disgusting!" Tatsuki burst out, "you know, especially their hair. Its like--it like a fucking beacon for "The Golden Couple of Karakura High"!" she cried throwing up her hands.

"I take it you have not spoken to him," Ulquiorra said.

"I have nothing to say," Tatsuki said looking away.

"Six months--"

"I said i've got nothing to say!" Tatsuki shouted, her eyes blazing.

Ulquiorra had learned enough to recognize a loosing battle when he saw one. Tatsuki's limited exchanges with Ichigo Kurosaki had been filled with icy silences, death glares and outright violence. Six months since they had been released from Soul Society's care, six months since he had been back and his childhood best friend refused to have anything to do with him. It would be a lie if Ulquiorra didn't find some vicious satisfaction in watching something being ripped from him. He knew Tatsuki was hurt, that she was angry and sad and a hundred things she would never tell the orange haired idiot--not that he would really hear her anyway. She had been cold to Uryuu and Sado as well before slowly warming up to them once again.

The first time they had met though, she had beaten Ulquiorra up.

Orihime had called her off but not before Ulquiorra had discovered that bruises in a gigai hurt quite badly. She had been nothing short of hysterical at Orihime's return and when she had learned that it was Ulquiorra who had taken her, she had seen nothing wrong in letting her ranked martial arts skills do the talking for her. But after Orihime's explanation for why killing him again wasn't going to do anything, she had stopped. Slowly she'd warmed up to him and Ulquiorra found himself actually enjoying her company, though he could never quite forget the fact that someone so petite had beaten him so soundly. Somehow he did not think that having a tail ad a wingspan that exceeded ten feet was going to do much in the way of helping if she was really mad. If nothing else, she was clearly not afraid of his true form.

"You know what the really horrible thing is?" Ulquiorra said nothing, "I used to keep my fingers crossed they'd get together. She just liked him so much and he always wanted to protect her, it seemed so romantic," she looked at his taloned feet, "now it just makes me sick."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"It just--its disgusting! And creepy! You'd think she's a freakin doll when she's with him for all she says. What does he think? That she can't take care of herself? That she can't handle it?!"

Ulquiorra knew she wasn't just talking about Orihime anymore. Tatsuki looked at him, hating the stinging in her eyes. She had spent so much of her life being underestimated. Because she was a girl, because she was short, for everything she did there was a reason she shouldn't have been there. But she had proven them wrong, she proved _everyone_ wrong. Everyone except for the orange haired idiot she had once cared so much about. Now every time she saw him all she wanted to hit him. Or throw a desk at his head. Or scream and cry and demand to know why he lied to her for so long. Most of the time she was too angry to hit him, too angry to form words, too angry to do anything really.

It was embarrassing, no it was humiliating and if there was one thing that Tatsuki hated in the world, it was being humiliated.

"God I hate him," she said burying her hands in her hair.

"He killed me," Ulquiorra said.

"And he's dating Orihime Inoue," Tatsuki continued.

"And he's dati--why should that matter?" Ulquiorra asked quickly.

Tatsuki grinned at him as he kept his face blank, looking at her calmly. Ulquiorra looked at her, glad that his skin was hard and unresponsive enough so it was impossible that he would blush. Tatsuki kept smiling, as if she was aware of some deep dark secret. Ulquiorra was sure she was aware of a secret he had, whether it was deep and dark, he was not sure. It did not matter though, not if a few people knew. What mattered was that regardless of who knew, regardless even if _she_ knew, what mattered was that nothing happened with those feelings. Ichigo was like a shield against that, he was like a barrier, a blockade and for that Ulquiorra tolerated him.

Most days anyway.

"So you think she saw it?" she asked.

"Saw what?" Ulquiorra inqured.

"Saw the _playlist_. She was clicking through your ipod. Maybe she saw it. Its right there!"

"Regardless, she did not act differently around me," he said.

"Well that's what you want right?" Tatsuki said, "you don't want her to act differently around you--"

"No," Ulquiorra cut in, his voice cold but slightly strained.

Tatsuki laughed.

"Hello Ulquiorra! Hello Tatsuki!"

They both turned to see Urahara jump down to the ground and walk over. Ulquiorra watched the scientist, still wary even after half a year living under his roof. As usual Urahara ignored the wariness, the uncomfortableness and continued on his way, his smile only brightening. He walked over to the machines and quickly checked a few things before clapping his hands together.

"Well it seems we're all done here. You can take those off."

Ulquiorra nodded and quickly set about removing the sensors attached to him. Standing up, he placed them on the stool he had vacated before moving his tail to clean the dust off him. He reverted back to his usual hollowified form, Spiritual Power contained to a much higher degree. He walked over to where his gigai was laying. Even after six months the sight of a limp form of the body he had become accustom to seeing when he looked in the mirror was an odd one. Ignoring it he got into the gigai, still dressed in the school uniform pants and the t-shirt he wore under the button down.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said.

"Bye Urahara!" she said as they walked over to the ladder. Ulquiorra began to climb up.

"Ulquiorrra," he turned around to see Urahara glance up from the numbers, "don't forget your phone."

Ulquiorra nodded and followed Tatsuki up out of the underground training room, grabbing his cell phone before they headed out into the bright autumn evening.

* * *

**So for those asking, the Ultimate Ulquihime Playlist is over at the Bleach Asylum. Just google Bleach Asylum and the Ultimate Ulquihime Playlist and you'll get it.  
**

**I've got a really clear (and hot) scene for one of the upcoming chapters of this so buckle down for updates. I'm not gonna say anything except it involves a second release, Orihime, a deserted room and that line "are you afraid of me?". Lengthwise I its going to be longer than 'Almost Lovers' but shorter than my other epics. **

**Please review! You all were awesome on the last one and reviews absolutely make me want to update again. So keep reviewing, I'll keep writing and everything'll be awesome!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell for lunch rang.

Ulquiorra got up from his chair. Tatsuki rolled her eyes ad stomped off to avoid the 'Golden Couple' as she dubbed them. Ulquiorra could not help but agree with her plan. He did, however, have something else in mind. Earlier that day he had been walking to class when a room had caught his eye. He had peered inside and realized it was the auditorium for the school. His eyes were immediately drawn to the piano in it. The room was deserted, he knew no productions were currently underway nor were any assemblies being planned. Which meant Ulquiorra had found a room with a piano. A _deserted_ room with a piano. Mind made up, he had resolved to come back during lunch. The bell had rung for class and he had gone about his day. But now it was lunch time and Ulquiorra found himself quickly leaving the room and heading for the auditorium.

As he stepped inside the darkened room, the door swung shut behind him audibly. Ulquiorra swallowed as he looked ahead towards the stage with the piano on the far corner. Slowly he took a step forward, away from the door and into the isle of the auditorium. The seats on either side of him were cheap plastic, the floor's carpet equally desolate and cheap. And yet as he walked he could practically see the seats change, dark velvet taking the place of the colorless plastic. He saw people sitting around him, their eyes fixed on the stage, all dressed in the finest cloths money could possibly by. The room altered as well, changing to create the perfect acoustic area. As he walked the stage rose, until it seemed to tower impossibly higher than his slight frame could reach. The stairs were a challenge for his weakened legs but he made it up, made it to the piano that was not dusty or neglected by a bright, burnished ebony that shone under the flickering candle lit lamps of the stage.

Still half taken by the vision he saw, the vision he knew was not real, Ulquiorra pulled out the bench and sat down. He had known this would happen, if he had dared to do what he was doing right now. But he could not stop. He reached forward, laying his hands on the keys. Instead of his hands though, the hands that laid were almost too small to belong up there, calloused from gripping the canes that allowed him to walk. Still they could do things few hands could. His parents had told him his hands were magical and he had believed them, though he would have traded them to have a body that worked properly. The hands stuck out from the bright white of the shirt, the black tailcoat he wore over allowing the shirt to show at his wrists up to the cufflinks. A child in a grownups costume.

Ulquiorra slowly pressed a finger to the first of the keys, the sound echoing around the room. He pressed the second finger down, the notes coming haltingly. It was easy to reach them, easier than he remembered. Despite having a different body, his fingers remembered where to go. The pace increased until it came to where he remembered, the melody flowing out of the instrument. He watched as the hands he had become accustom to took the place of the ones he remembered, as the candle light faded and the carpet disappeared and the people vanished. Still he played, even as the melody chased away the family in the front watching their sickest member triumph, as it lifted the illusion of an audience, of wealth, of a time that had long since passed. He continued to play, to tease the melody out of the instrument until the entire auditorium rang with the sound.

The music banished the ghostly audience but it did not get rid of the very live member standing in the doorway.

Orihime had heard music and she had gone into the auditorium to see what it was about. She had just never in a million years expected the person playing to be Ulquiorra. But there he was, eyes focused on his fingers as they moved across the keys. Orihime stared, rooted to the spot as she watched him play the piano. She had a feeling there were things about Ulquiorra she didn't know, many _many_ things but music was not one she would have pegged. But this was not simply music, this was something else entirely. Orihime felt as if she only existed to hear the music, only existed to be swept away by it. She felt the rise and fall, felt it deep in her bones as the music seemed to take on a life of its own. He did not notice her, she knew that much. If he did, he surely would not have kept playing. Orihime held herself still as she watched, praying he would not see her before the end of the song.

It would be easier if she did not recognize the tune.

She couldn't say from where, only that she had heard the song before. Not like this though, as if she had heard it from a different source. This was different, like she was hearing the song as it was supposed to be played. It was even more beautiful than she could have dreamed. Ulquiorra's fingers brought the melody to its fullest, most incredible point, to the point where Orihime was sure her heart was going to pound out of her chest. As the music began to slow, began to fade, she stood breathless, still feeling as if she could fly. It faded slowly, lingering there as Orihime stood, still savoring a sound that played only in her head. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Ulquiorra sitting there, his eyes locked on her.

Ulquiorra saw her standing there when the notes had begun to fade. She was there, her fingers on the strap of her bag, her eyes closed and her lips parted softly. She seemed to be completely entranced by what he had played. But it was the look on her face that paralyzed him. It was as if the entire world had existed in the moments that she had been listening, as if she had done something terrible and wonderful and sinful and had no regrets. The thought was enough to send heat coursing through him, to make his fingers move to the edge of the piano, closer to her. He felt as if he had destroyed the control she had been showing, destroyed it and made it into something entirely different. The worst part was that he felt no regret. He wanted to destroy that, he wanted to be the one to remove the last of the innocence, of the purity, of the doll.

The thought was terrible and exciting. Uqluiorra was disgusted with himself. He looked ahead, his fingers digging into the smooth keys of the piano.

"Hi Ulquiorra," her voice came

_Don't come closer_

"That was incredible," Orihime continued, "your an amazing pianist."

_No!_

_Stop!_

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone play like that," she said as she drew level with the stage.

It was too late now for her to escape. Slowly she came around the stairs and walked onto the stage, heading over to where he was sitting in front of the piano. Ulquiorra forced his hands to relax on the keys and his features to become apathetic as he looked at her. Lowering his hands he moved over on the bench and she accepted the invitation with a smile, sitting just close enough on the bench so he could feel the heat of her skin, the smell of her shampoo but not close enough so they were actually touching. Orihime smiled and looked at the piano before looking back to him.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked looking over at him.

"I had a lot of time on my hands as a child," he said looking at the keys, "and I had some natural skill."

"But playing like _that_," she trailed off.

"Experience," he said.

"Its beautiful," Orihime said, "I know I've never heard that song before," he nodded, but she kept talking before he could say anything, "but I swear I knew it," she took a breath, "I've heard it somewhere. Who composed it?"

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment, considering lying to her before deciding it was ultimately pointless. Concealed truths, she would believe. But outright lies, probably not. Ulquiorra had never really been that good at lying anyway. He kept his eyes on her before turning back to the piano, looking at the black and white keys before telling her the truth.

"I did."

"You?" Orihime gasped, "_you_ composed it?" Ulquiorra nodded, not trusting himself to look at her, "Ulquiorra that's amazing!" she continued, "you--" she stopped.

Ulquiorra was looking at the piano like he wanted nothing more than for it to open up and swallow him whole. He wasn't blushing but she could see the embarrassment in his face all the same. His eyes were fixed on the piano and she realized how uncomfortable he was. Orihime felt sympathy towards the green eyed former Espada. She had found out quickly that Ulquiorra didn't like to talk about his past, about who he had been before he was a Hollow. Orihime knew that Hollows were those who could not let go of the lives they had left behind. She knew because of her friends, because of her brother. And now, also now because of Ulquiorra. But there was no purification for him, no peace either. He was too valuable, the last of the Arrancar. He was going to be like this for a very long time.

She didn't want to push him though. Even if she thought he needed to deal with the past he had been unable to let go of, Ulquiorra showed emotion so rarely she didn't want him to always be showing negative ones. So she bit her lip and looked instead at the instrument as well. She didn't ask about the piece or how she could have possibly heard it if he was the one who composed it. Even if it was more popular now, even if someone else played it, she knew there was only one place in the world that _she _had heard it before.

In Las Noches.

That was another thing that Ulquiorra didn't like to talk about. Hueco Mundo. That was the problem. _No one_ liked to talk about it. They did not like to mention their darkest hour, something Orihime supposed was perfectly forgivable. After all, no-one liked to talk about their darkest moments, especially now with the wound so raw. But it was worse now because every time the subject came close to being brought up, it was like everyone who knew about it jumped to change the subject. Every single time. Orihime felt her eyes begin to sting and desperately tried to force the sensation back. Now wasn't the time to be going to pieces, not if she had upset Ulquiorra. But the stinging was worse, bad enough that she didn't know if she could hide in time. Still she had to try. Orihime quickly stood up, turning to go but a hand streaked out and grabbed her wrist. Orihime gasped and turned, looking down at the hand that grasped the joint.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra questioned, his hand holding her wrist. Orihime looked at his hand and then at him, his emerald gaze un-nervingly calm.

"I--" Orihime caught her breath, her hand going limp, "I'm tired of pretending," she whispered.

Ulquiorra stared at her as two tears broke free and slipped down her right cheek. Pushing the dark, twisted thought aside, burying the desire to have her as far away as he could, he gently pulled her wrist, just enough so she came forward and sat down, turning this time so their knees touched. Her lip trembled but she caught it between her teeth, even as more tears leaked out of her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She kept her head down for a moment before slowly raising it, blinking her tear soaked eyes up at him. Ulquiorra waited for her to speak and after another heartbeat, she did, her words halting.

"I-I'm tired of pretending. Everyone wants to pretend its okay and its alright and that everythings been fixed but it hasn't!" she cut herself off, drawing in a breath, "and they want me to do it too. Uryuu, Sado, they came for me and I know they need to think they were the ones who saved me. Them. That Renji and Rukia--" she barely caught the sob this time, 'that they weren't there. But they _were_!" this time the sob broke free and she clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep it quiet. Shakily she lowered her hand, "and Ichigo. The second the fight's done, he's done with it. He always wants to move on, as if once the enemies gone so is everything that was a part of it."

"I--" Ulquiorra cut himself off, looking away angrily.

He understood what she was saying but worse, he understood where the others were coming from. Being ripped away from something you had become accustom too, even something unpleasant, it was difficult. He knew half the time he woke in his room in Urahara's, his eyes immediately going to the door, half expecting to have to tell Grimmjow to go away or pitch a cero at Nnoitra. But they were never there, only the other inhabitants who still treated him as either an outright threat or a thinly veiled one. He looked over at Orihime who was still crying softly, tears marring the porcelain of her cheeks as she looked away from him. Six months and she had not breathed a word of it, of how she felt. She had been so strong, so commendable but Ulquiorra realized that none of them knew just how strong. Her grey eyes hesitantly moved to him before darting away before settling on him once more.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft, "I didn't mean to bring it up--" she broke his grip on her wrist to wipe her cheeks, "never mind--"

"It is difficult for me as well," he said. Orihime looked at him tearfully, "Las Noches was a difficult place to live in, but it seems it is a harder place to leave in the past."

Orihime nodded quietly.

"I don't want to go back though," she said finally. Ulquiorra looked at her, "I don't want to ever be like I was before. I don't want to be so innocent, I don't want to be someone who everyone has to take care of," she looked down sadly, "though I'm not sure that's changed."

"Simply because you are aware that you are trying to change, you have," he told her honestly. She smiled, "my actions in Las Noches--" he began.

"No, don't," she said quickly, covering his hand with her own, "you don't have to apologize."

Ulquiorra looked over at her, unsure of what to say to that. Orihime smiled back at him. She didn't want him to apologize, but more importantly, she found she didn't _need_ him to apologize. The moment she had walked into the Urahara Shop and found him in the underground layer, surrounded by Shinigami, the relief she felt at the sight of him was enough to quell any need for an apology. Half the time when she saw him in his gigai, she couldn't believe the fact that he was there. She thought she was imagining him. But he would look at her with that cool, calm gaze that only Ulquiorra could give and she would realize that he was really there, not some dream, just him. Slowly Ulquiorra nodded, his voice silent after she had told him not to apologize.

"But you could play something," she said looking shyly at the piano.

Ulquiorra looked at her silently before finally nodding and turning to the piano, moving his hands onto the keys. Orihime moved to get up and give him room but he looked at her and she stayed where she was.

He played something different this time, something decidedly darker and far more haunting. But it was just as beautiful, just as breathtaking. Orihime watched as his face remained calm before her eyes drifted to the fingers he had placed on the keys. They moved with the same calm, as if this was nothing for them. He kept the beat perfectly, the song rising and falling just as it had with the other one. And once again, Orihime found herself completely mesmerized by the notes he played, by the melody that came out of the instrument.

Ulquiorra watched her out of the corner of his eye, watching as the last of her tears disappeared. Only then did he begin to weave a different melody in, the song slowing as he changed to a different one. It started out just as slowly before it built, to the point where his fingers moved incredibly fast over the keys. He watched as Orihime's lips curved into a wide smile, her eyes lighting up at the song took off. The melody became almost light and trippy, as if the music was giddy with itself. He felt his own lips quirk up as he played, the song impossibly happy and fast. Orihime looked from his hands to his face, her smile still wide. She laughed as the song hesitated for a moment before taking off once more.

Finally it ended.

"That was amazing!" Orihime said looking at him, "you're very talented Ulquiorra!"

"Thank you," he said.

"We should get going or we're going to miss all of lunch," Orihime said, "I'm starving!" Ulquiorra looked at her, "I packed a vegetable, I swear," she said holding up her hands.

"How you can eat as you do and still be alive, I do not understand," he told her, getting to his feet.

"It tastes good to me!" Orihime said standing up herself, "besides, you eat like a garbage disposal. _I _don't understand how you can be so skinny."

"I require more food because of my Spiritual Powers," he told her.

"Aren't you special," she teased, her smile bright. Ulquiorra found it hard to breath, "come on," she said walking to the edge of the stage.

Ulquiorra grabbed his jacket and his bag and came to her side. Together they walked down the stairs and down the isle, towards the back of the auditorium. Ulquiorra focused on Orihime, only on her. Not on the ghosts that threatened to reappear or the piano he was leaving behind. Together they arrived at the back as Ulquiorra opened the door for her. Together they stepped into the brightly lit hallway, blinking their eyes to get them to adjust.

Together their vision cleared to reveal the sight of a furious Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Uh oh! Unhappy Ichigo! **

**Kick his ass Ulqui!  
**

**So in case it wasn't clear, _italics_ were Ulquiorra's thoughts. Just those lines where he wants Orihime to go away. **

**Please review! You review, I update and its awesome all around! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichigo," Orihime looked at his amber eyes, "what's wrong?"

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between the two of them, his expression guarded, almost angry.

Almost worried.

Orihime looked at him, hating the expression on his face. She knew he was upset, that he was worried. Out of all of them, it was ichigo who had his entire world ripped away. A family that didn't remember what he had finally confessed to them, an entire world that he had become a true part of suddenly didn't exist for him. There was no Zangetsu, no Rukia, no Renji or Byakuya. Not anywhere that he could reach anyway. Even his Hollow was gone. All that remained was them, them and the Arrancar he had almost died to kill. The Arrancar Soul Society had left, in some sick mockery of a parting gift. This was not a battle he could fight, not a physical one anyway. And without that, without the enemy he had to defeat, without the potential to be a hero, Ichigo Kurosaki had lost something that no-one could _ever_ bring back.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to worry you."

Ichigo continued to look at her. His eyes slowly moved from her to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had been watching Orihime's reaction but when he felt Ichigo's gaze on him, he immediately dragged his gaze from her to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as amber met emerald. Ulquiorra returned the glare evenly, looking at the hotheaded, angry teenager with the same cool, icy gaze that he had become notorious for. He might have been slimmer, he might have been fractionally shorter as well but Ulquiorra had made far more intimidating men than Ichigo Kurosaki shuffle off with their tails between their legs.

Orihime looked between them anxiously, feeling more and more like she was back in that first fight. Except that neither of them had started to hit the other--not yet anyway. The venue had changed, they were in their high school, not on the top of a palace but the emotion was the same. Orihime was sure if they had Spiritual Power it would be raging right now. Her fingers that had been toying with the edge of her bag suddenly tightened on it, gripping it hard. Neither of them seemed to notice her death grip on the bag or the way her eyes moved quickly between the two of them as she wondered what she should do if they started to fight for real.

Everyone had warmed up to the idea of Ulquiorra being there, though it was far more one of those cases where he was always there than they actually wanted him to be. But slowly they became accustom to him. Everyone except Ichigo. He tolerated Ulquiorra, of course, but he did not like him. Despite his shouting on the top of Las Noches that he hadn't wanted to win the way they said, Ichigo definitely did not want Ulquiorra to be there, especially not living at Urahara's shop and attending Karakura High School. Unfortunately it seemed that he had no choice in the matter. If he had complained to Soul Society, they had turned a deaf ear to it--as they seemed to be doing a lot lately. They were stuck with Ulquiorra and Ichigo was not happy about that.

Ulquiorra held his gaze, refusing to back down. It was like watching the personification of good and evil. To the passing eye it was clear who was good and who was evil. But not to Orihime. She saw the good in Ichigo, she saw the way he always tried to protect his friends, the way he always fought for what he believed was good and right. But she knew there was darkness in him as well. Darkness in his ruthlessness, darkness now in his hopelessness. And Ulquiorra, it was impossible to deny what he was, not just what he had been. Even now sometimes Orihime was with him and most of her was screaming to run in the other direction. But it wasn't as simple as that. Not when she saw him with his ipod or when he played the piano. Not when she saw the way he always tried to protect her, even when it was from himself.

"Stop it!" Orhime cried looking between them.

Both their eyes went immediately to her. Orihime's own widened as emerald and amber met her violet grey orbs. Suddenly she felt bare, exposed to their gaze. But once again there was such a difference. She knew when Ichigo looked at her, he saw the Princess. He saw her as someone he could protect but someone who could take care of themselves. He saw what he wanted to see--he saw what he _needed_ to see. But Ulquiorra looked at her and she felt like he could see past that, past whatever front she put up, past whatever everyone else thought she was. He looked at her like Tatsuki looked at her, that _look_ that told her they weren't buying the brave face she was putting up, but if she needed to lie then they would go along with it--but only for her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said looking between the two of them, "I have to go," she said pushing past them and hurrying down the hallway.

"What the hell did you do?!" Tatsuki demanded coming over and looking at Ulquiorra.

"I did nothing," Ulquiorra said, knowing damn well she wasn't even going to acknowledge Ichigo's presence. What he didn't know was going to happen was the obvious anger on her face as she looked at _him_.

"Yeah," Tatsuki said, "that's the problem," she turned and hurried after her friend.

Ulquiorra turned to look at Ichigo who was glaring at some far off entity, his arms crossed over his chest. After a moment his gaze went to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked at him, waiting for him to go after Orihime. It was clear that was what he was supposed to do. Go and make it all better. He knew it, Ichigo knew it but when Ichigo moved it was in the opposite direction. Ulquiorra watched him walk down the hallway, away from him and, more importantly, away from Orihime. Ulquiorra stared as he stormed down the corridor and vanished among the crowd of students milling back to class.

Ulquiorra looked over at the classroom, knowing that was where he should go. But his feet took him to the hallway she had disappeared down. He approached slowly, cautiously, more like he approached a bomb or a sneak fight than two girls. He saw the two of them on the stairs, his eyes moving over the scene as if he were surveying a battlefield. Orihime was bent over, her shoulders shaking. Tatsuki was sitting next to her, her arm over Orihime's shoulders as she spoke to her. Next to them both, their schoolbags were propped on the stairs. He could see Orihime's brightly colored notebooks and Tatsuki's darker ones. Ulquiorra looked down at the ground in front of him and stopped, staring at the sight.

One of Orihime's hairpins was near his foot.

Slowly he bent down and picked it up, the small ornament glinting in the fluorescent lighting overhead. They were trinkets now, more than they were actually the key to her power. But the blue flowers were familiar to him, more familiar than most things in the world anyway. Slowly Ulquiorra curled his hand around the ornament and looked back to where the two of them were sitting. Tatsuki looked at him over Orihime's shoulder and quickly shook her head, her eyes clearly stating that he should be gone. Ulquiorra looked at Orihime's shoulders, hating the sense he saw in her words.

Quickly he turned and silently left the stairwell, slipping the hairpin back into his pocket, his fingers curled around the ornament as he arrived late to class.

* * *

"You seem troubled," Uryuu spoke.

Tatsuki looked over at the glasses wearing man as they walked home from school before looking ahead with a sigh of frustration. She was troubled. Orihime breaking down was bad enough but the fact Ulquiorra had come and not Ichigo was even more troubling. She didn't know why. She knew that Ulquiorra liked Orihime and Orihime liked him but it just seemed wrong that that orange haired idiot wasn't even going to come check up on his girlfriend.

"Orihime's just upset," she said, "I think she and Ichigo had a fight."

"Ah," Uryuu nodded, knowing there was no elaboration needed.

"So how was archery today?" Tatsuki asked.

Uryuu looked down at the martial artist. Their walking home together had become something commonplace now, considering the fact they were actually neighbors now. Though she was probably one of, if not the single most practical, tough and tomboyish person Uryuu knew, the fact was Tatsuki's parents were wealthy. _Very_ wealthy. As was his father. He had not known Tatsuki as a child but it turned out the two of them had spent the main part of their childhood together in the same house. By the time they really met, he had long since moved out of his father's house, choosing being a Quincy over being an Ishida.

Of course that changed when he showed up again.

Now as they walked through one of the most expensive districts of Karakura Town, they were both heading home. They had started walking together after two days of heading in the same general direction when Tatsuki got out of martial arts practice and he left the archery club. Two days was the longest Tatsuki could respect his distance before she turned around when he was walking behind her and waited for him to catch up. Now they usually met at the corner in between school and the dojo and headed home from there.

"I suppose Ichigo did not perform to your standards?" Uryuu asked, looking right past her attempt to change the subject.

"Like I care what that orange haired idiot does," she said with a snort, looking away.

Uryuu said nothing to that, knowing that it was a loosing battle. Tatsuki was too hurt to forgive him anytime soon and Ichigo was too broken to even try for her forgiveness. He knew that Ichgio needed his friends now more than ever, but it was hard to be friends with a man who had essentially given up on the world around him. They had all come back from the war broken and Uryuu knew that healing was a process--just as he knew he wished that it would be over much more quickly. He looked at Tatsuki who kept her eyes ahead before they darted to him and then ahead.

"I don't want to talk about him," she said.

"Very well," Uryuu agree, reaching up and pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"I keep telling you you should get them adjusted!" Tatsuki burst out, "you're gonna break them."

Uryuu paused, knowing exactly what she meant as their eyes went at the exact same time to the prosthesis pressing his glasses higher on his nose.

Uryuu slowly lowered his hand as Tatsuki looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean--"

"Its alright," he said, cutting her apology off.

Soul Society had stripped the rest of them of their Shinigami powers and dropped them on the earth. They had done what they could to Sado and Orihime to make sure their powers were contained but Uryuu hadn't let them touch his power. He had a feeling they let him stay the way he was for the same reason they left Ulquiorra alone. They were valuable specimens, the last of their races. But no touching and restrictive powers for the others meant Uryuu was out of luck when it came to his hand. Thanks to his father he had the best prosthetics that money could buy but it was impossible to miss the fact his hand was gone, even when he wore the one that looked like a hand. At the moment he was wearing a dark metal one, specially designed for archery--designed for archery but not for glasses.

They came to a stop outside his house. His house was on one side of the street, she was on the other. They stopped outside his house before Tatsuki looked up at him.

"Right, so, I'm gonna go," she said jerking her thumb over her shoulder, "but I'll see you tomorrow Uryuu."

"Good night Tatsuki," he said.

True to form, Uryuu remained in front of his house and watched as she crossed the street. She made it to her door and turned around, waving at him. Uryuu slowly raised his hand and waved back before she walked inside. Only once she was safely inside did Uryuu turn and walk up the path to his own house.

Across town, Ulquiorra was walking with his hands shoved in his pockets. Urahara had taken the day for data analysis so Ulquiorra was off for the night. He should have been happy that he wasn't having to transform or do any of the other stupid things Urahara made him do but he was anything but. He felt troubled, deeply trouble.

Something had changed.

He couldn't pin point when the dark thoughts about her came more and more frequently anymore than he could say what had drove him to go to that piano for the first time in a lifetime. But the worst part was her tears. He did not like seeing her cry, not at all. It was more than that though. When he saw her crying he wanted nothing more than to make it stop. When he saw her crying he felt helpless. Obedience to Aizen had made him her protector but something kept him there, even after the man who gave the order died. He had to protect her, from every and anything and when he couldn't do that, it made him feel sick.

Deep in his pocket his fingers tightened on the hairpin. Either she hadn't noticed it was gone or she didn't think he was the one who picked it up. He had saw her leave with one of them still in her hair, the other tucked in his pocket. He had tried to approach her and give it back but one look at her red rimmed eyes and he had fallen silent, words failing him. She had been gone before he found his voice again and Ulquiorra, if possible, felt even more useless than he had before. So now he was walking towards her house, intent on returning the ornament and making sure she was alright.

As he approached her house, Ulquiorra realized that someone else had a similar idea. He stopped, still concealed in the tree line and feeling sicker and sicker at the sight of the mop of orange hair adorning the body in her doorway. Orihime was nodding at something Ichigo was saying, her head moving up and down as he motioned with his hands. Orihime smiled and moved forward, her arms going easily around him. Ulquiorra watched from the trees, his eyes moving over their forms pressed together. They looked perfect, perfect and it made him want to do nothing more than throw himself under the nearest moving vehicle. But she looked happy, happy that she was in his arms again.

So Ulquiorra turned and went home.

Orihime closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Ichigo's shoulders, burying her face in his shoulder. His heartbeat was strong and steady and alive under her cheek. He smelled like sun and earth and things that were _living_. Orihime squeezed her eyes, praying her tears wouldn't come, not while he could see anyway. It felt so _right_ to be in his arms, as if she had been made especially to fit against him. Like they were two puzzle pieces that interlocked. There were no voices that shouted for her to run, no desire to throw him off. But for some reason, it seemed that there should be. Shouldn't she feel doubt? Or hesitance? But she didn't and that was the problem. Because under the rightness, under the perfection, Orihime knew that there was one more thing.

And that was that she felt nothing.

* * *

**SO Ichigo's broken and is there something brewing between Tatsuki and Uryuu? Maybe.......**

**So Ulquiorra's got her hairpin. Lets see him give it back!  
**

**You guys have been awesome reviewing! **

**Keep it up!**

**You review, I write!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Ulquiorra took a deep breath, fighting down the nerves in his stomach. He shouldn't even have been nervous, not really. After all, he was doing what was right, he was returning the hairpin. But for some reason, he felt nervous. Nervous about talking to her, nervous that there was some chance that she had seen him trying to come and talk to her, even more nervous that maybe she had seen him and seen him walk away. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and threw the feeling aside and walked forward, catching up to where she stood in front of her locker, getting her books ready for class.

"Hi Ulquiorra," she said turning her head before he was even next to her.

His eyes scanned her face, looking for signs that she had spent the night crying. But there were none there. She looked like she had slept an adequate albeit less than ideal amount of time. There was no redness or puffiness in her eye area, her hair was clean. Ulquiorra's eyes moved over her hair and he realized that there were no hairpins in her locks. She had come in other days without her hairpins. The first had been the weirdest. He and half the school had spent the entire day looking at her hair, trying to find the blue pins--to no avail. Orihime had never offered explanations but those days when she left the pins off, he was sure every other person and him went a little crazy.

"Hi," he began, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said with a bright smile, sliding the books into her bag before closing her locker, "how are you?"

Ulquiorra looked at her. He didn't want to say how he was really doing. After all what was he supposed to say? That he had spent the entire night looking at the hairpin and wondering what he was going to say to her? He spent hours agonizing over it before realizing with disgust that he was acting like the teenager he was only supposed to be pretending to be. It was humiliating to realize how he had been acting and how badly he still wanted to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. So Ulquiora had gotten almost no sleep the night before and was running most on caffeine. He knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped up but he had a terrible, sinking feeling that today was going to be that day.

"Fine," he said quickly, "you dropped this," he said digging into his pocket and pulling out the hairpin.

"Oh--" Orihime's eyes widened, "oh I didn't even--" she looked down and then at the hairpin, "thank you so much! I just didn't put them in today--I didn't even notice one was missing," she reached out, her hand closing over the flowered object. She looked at it, "I can't believe I didn't realize it."

"Its understandable," Ulquiorra said.

Orihime nodded, her words silent. They both knew that the hairpins probably weren't the ones her brother gave her. All their powers had been stripped, altered and that included hers. But the hairpins were taken for good measure, though everyone had guessed that her power was not exclusive to them, that it came from somewhere else. But they had to be thorough. Sado's grandfather's coin, her hairpins--everything that had even the smallest chance of being a key to their power was taken, replaced with objects that looked identical but were not. Maybe their fears had been justified, but it did not make what they did right. Unfortunately right had very little place in a world that had been torn apart. Survival was paramount, it was their only concern for the time being. Righteousness, understanding, all of that would come later.

"Well thank you," she said brightening up.

"You are welcome," he said.

The two were silent for a moment, neither looking at the other. After yesterday it felt awkward to be with each other. Ulquiorra knew he had caused a fight between the woman he was secretly in love with and the man he definitely wanted to rip into tiny little orange pieces. He didn't mind infuriating Ichigo Kurosaki, in fact he rather enjoyed it. He couldn't exactly fight him physically anymore. But he did mind being any part of the reason Orihime was upset.

He did not know what it was about her tears that affected him so much, but they always had. Even back in las Noches when she would cry he would always leave the room. It was such a profound display of emotion, such a hopeless one, it seemed to make something deep inside him twist. He did not cry, he didn't think he had cried since his death but from the moment he had woken in Las Noches he had those marks on his cheeks, as if he were always crying. But he never did. So to see someone else cry--it was impossible _not_ to be affected by it. It was such a human emotion, one he initially viewed as a weakness. He still did, still thought it was foolish of her to cry. But now he really wished that she would not. He couldn't stand it when she did.

"So how are Urahara's tests going?" Orihime asked, closing her locker.

"I find them to be exceptionally boring," Ulquiorra said, "I do not know what he hopes to learn having me in sitting in different release forms but I hope he gathers the required data soon. I am tired of dragging my tail through the dirt."

Orihime burst out laughing.

It was just such a strange thing to hear. That the boy in front of her who looked like everyone else in the high school would be upset to get his _tail_ in the dirt. He didn't look like he had a tail, or a wingspan or claws or anything of the sort. But she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this wasn't what he looked like. Though it was easier to deal with Ulquiorra now, when he looked like he did. When he didn't look like a creature strait out of a nightmare.

Orihime knew that she shouldn't have been afraid of him, that no matter how he looked he wasn't going to hurt her but she was more than a little apprehensive about seeing him in that form again. She knew Tatsuki went over a lot, more than anyone else. Sado and even Uryuu had been over during those long experiments that Urahara ran. But not Orihme. She hadn't gone over to Urahara's shop. Neither had Ichigo though. Neither of them had summoned the courage to face the scientist who had done so much for them, the scientist that in the most crucial time, they had failed so horribly. They all knew that neither of them was to blame but all three of them blamed themselves, blamed each other a bit as well.

"Well maybe I'll come and keep you company today," she said smiling up at him.

Ulquiorra looked down at her, genuinely surprised that she would even suggest such a thing given what happened. But she looked at him, her gaze steady and he realized she was serious. She was actually going to go to the Shop, see him as he truly was. For some reason the thought made him even more nervous. But he couldn't say no, not without hurting her more. She seemed not to even be thinking about Ichigo either. Slowly he looked ahead and nodded.

"If you would like," he said, "I would be glad of the company."

"Great!" Orihime said, "we can walk over together after school."

The day passed in a blur and when he stepped into the sunlight, Ulquiorra was expecting for her not to be there. But she was standing there waiting for him. He walked over to where she was standing. He paused only when he felt eyes on the back of his neck. He turned his head to see Ichigo looking at the two of them before he turned and walked away without a word. Ulquiorra walked the rest of the way to where Orihime was standing. She smiled at him, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. He sense she did not want to talk about Ichigo so he kept his words to himself as they walked down the street towards the Urahara shop.

Ulquiorra walked to the door and waited. Orihime paused only momentarily before walking up next to him. He reached out and slid the door open, revealing the shop that had changed very little in the wake of such a monumental event. Urahara was snoring on the seat under the far wall and they could hear Tessai's broom swishing back and forth in another room. Jinta and Ururu were somewhere else, him shouting and her trying to ignore him. Orihime swallowed thickly as Urahara yawned and opened his eyes.

"Inoue!" he said, his smile bright, "welcome back to the shop."

"Hello Urahara," she said with a smile, raising a hand.

"Are you here to keep Ulquiorra company today?" he asked. Orihime nodded, "alright you two can head downstairs."

"Okay. It was nice to see you again Urahara," she said continuing to smile as the two of them headed to the back of the store.

Ulquiorra knelt down and slid open the panel, starting down the ladder. Orihime stepped after him, sliding the thing closed above her head. They descended the ladder until they got to the dirt floor underneath. Orihime jumped down the last two rungs, landing on her feet. Ulquiorra was standing there waiting for her at the bottom.

"It was better than I thought," she said bravely, "seeing him again I mean," Ulquiorra nodded, "it'll just take time," she sighed before looking at him, "so what do you do now?"

"Urahara should be down in a moment to tell us," Ulquiorra said, "excuse me," he quickly walked off towards one of the higher rock formations.

Behind it he shed his gigai, his regular form taking hold. He knew Urahara was going to ask him to go to his secondary release but a part of him wondered if he shouldn't come out like this first. He heard Urhara come down the ladder and realized that there would be no time. He drew Murcielago and released his Zanpakuto, his body easily shifting to the secondary release form. He stepped out from behind the rock and came towards the main part of the area, his eyes moving around the lower room. Orihime and Urahara were standing side by side, neither talking to each other, both waiting for someone--waiting for _him_. Their eyes moved to him, Urahara looking at him with the same mix of interest, wariness and even a little pride. But the reaction he was interested in was _hers_.

Orihime looked at him cautiously, almost warily. But she was clearly trying to hide it as well, her eyes meeting his almost defiantly. If she was truly afraid of him she did not show it, but Ulquiorra believed that she was not--he _needed_ to believe that she was not truly afraid of him. Urahara walked past them to the nearest machine and flicked it on, turning another one nearby on as well. They hummed to life as Urahara checked a few things before coming back to join them. He looked at Ulquiorra.

"No monitors today," he said, "today I want you to use those lances of yours. I want to see the effect they have on your Spiritual Pressure. So stay within _this_ line," he said drawing Benehime across the ground, "and start creating lances."

Ulquiorra stepped behind the line. Orihime watched as Urahara walked towards the ladder and climbed up. She turned around and dropped her schoolbag onto the ground. She looked at him calmly as Ulquiorra looked at his toes. He moved his hands upwards, pressing them together. He focused his Spiritual Power on his clasped hands, condensing it. Slowly but steadily he drew his hands apart until the lance was created, shining in between his hands, hovering as if waiting for his touch. Ulquiorra moved it aside and pressed his hands together, creating another one. He repeated the process, once, twice, again and again. His Spiritual Power became focused on the lances he created between his hands.

"Is it hard to do?" Orihime asked after a moment.

"No," Ulquiorra said moving the next one aside, "nor does it take a large toll on my Spiritual Power. Not this many lances," he continued and moved it aside.

"But don't they explode?"

"Yes," he said, "but only with an attack," he continued, "not if I simply create and banish them."

"Oh, well, that's good!" she smiled brightly, "I remember they make a big explosion!"

Ulquiorra nodded as he made another lance. Orihime surveyed his form, something she had not been able to do with the adrenaline coursing through her body. Without the loose clothing he wore it was easy to see the lines of his body. His pale skin contrasted with the ebony that covered most of his form. She saw the talons on his feet and hands, the tail he had complained about getting dirty whipping back and forth almost lazily behind him. And his wings. Orihime stared, looking at the massive black leathery wings folded on his back. His features were illuminated by the light of the lances he created and banished, just as sharp and serious as they were in any form he was in. His eyes moved from the lances to her face. Orihime smiled and felt heat creep up her cheeks.

"I apologize if this is troubling--" he began.

"Oh no, its fine," she said shaking her head, "its just--you're expression," he looked at her curiously, "your expression's the same," one of his eyebrows moved up, "see! I know that look!" she cried triumphantly, "you give me that look even when we're in class or in the hallway or even when you were in the form I first saw you in!"

"And what does this look mean?"

"That you're annoyed look," she said putting her hands on her hips, "its the look you give when you're annoyed but you're not annoyed _enough_ to walk away or start a fight. Its your interesting-annoyed look," his expression changed, "and now you're just annoyed."

Ulquiorra was not sure he really liked the idea that Orihime could not only read him like a book but that she had names for all the chapters. After all, it was quite unsettling for someone who had spent a good deal of time sure that they were able to hide their emotions very well. Unfortunately it seemed that this wasn't the case, not when it came to her. Orihime took one look at the less than thrilled emotion on his face and began to laugh, clapping her hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sound. Ulquiorra stared at her. He had been expecting her to be scared of him, of what he looked like but there she was laughing at the look on his face. The sound of her laughter echoed through the space and despite his best intentions, Ulquiorra felt his lips twitch upwards.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, "its--its your expression--" she doubled over laughing once again.

Ulquiorra managed to hold his control for a moment longer before his face broke into a full smile. He barely recognized the laughter as his own. The lances he had been so intent on creating stopped being important as he laughed alongside her. He knew he probably should have found it offensive that she was laughing at him but when she was laughing, it was rather hard not to join in, as if her laugh was infectious.

Neither of them could remember the last time they had laughed that hard.

FInally regaining control of herself, Orihime straitened up and wiped under her eyes. Ulquiorra recovered himself with more speed but the humor remained in his eyes. Orihime felt immensely proud of the fact that she had made Ulquiorra Schiffer laugh. His hands clasped as he looked down, trying to reign in his Spiritual Power to create more of the lances. Orihime looked at him before looking at her bag, crossing her arms.

"Should I go?" she asked tentatively, "i don't want to get you in trouble."

"You will not," he said, creating another of the lances, "I find it exceptionally hard to get Urahara to show anger. Or sadness--or anything much for that matter."

"Urahara's not the most open person," she said looking at her shoes, "but he does show. It you just haven't made him mad enough yet--which is a good thing," she added, "a very good thing."

"I have witnessed what Urahara's blade does to those infuriate him," he said, "I have no desire to be on the receiving end of such an attack."

Orihime nodded, the last of the laughter vanishing. She looked up at Ulquiorra and felt her heart ache when she saw the somberness once again in his eyes. Caring or no, the Arrancar had been the closest thing Ulquiorra had to a family on the world. People who were like him, people who understood what he was, even if they did not get along. And Ulquiorra had survived their slaughter, survived the man who had created him, the two others he had been charged with obeying. He had watched one of the final two die at the hands of the man who had been responsible for his creation, the man who had also survived the attacks.

"Of course not," she murmured, "I don't ever want to see another fight again."

"You will," Ulquiorra told her flatly, "men like Aizen represent ideas held by many. It is only a matter of time before another rises."

Orihime looked at him almost desperately and part of Ulquiorra felt terrible for what he had said. But the larger part of him said that she had to know, that she had to understand that this was not the end of the battle. She had to know that there would be other battles, that even if Soul Society had robbed them of everything it was only a matter of time before they would come back and demand more. Perhaps they would restore their powers, maybe they would give them knew ones but one day Soul Society would be back. One day they would return and one day they would demand more.

"W-why--" she looked at him, "why would you say that?"

"Because it is the truth," Ulquiorra said, "Heroes only truly rest when they are dead."

"After what they did to us--" she began before stopping.

Ulquiorra met her gaze steadily, both knowing that the truth of the matter was when Soul Society had done what they had there had been no 'us'. There had been them, the heroes, the great ones. And then there had been him. No Aizen, no Gin, no Starrk or Harribel, just him. Just Ulquiorra who shouldn't really have survived at all. Now there was a 'them', another dysfunctional family had grown. Or was growing. But the time she was referring too was not one when they were any sort of a group. They all wanted to move past that, they all _were_ moving past that, but it wasn't enough. Not yet. The wound still hurt, it wasn't healed, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"I wouldn't fight for them," she said finally, stubbornly, "none of us would," Ulquiorra kept silent, "_you_ would?" she gasped looking at him.

"No," he said, "but I am not naive enough to believe they would not find a way to ensure I did."

"And i am?" she demanded, her eyes blazing, "I'm just some naive little girl?"

He said nothing. it would be a thousand times better if she believed that was what he thought of her. If she believed he thought she was nothing more than a naive little girl instead of one of the strongest people he had ever met. Just the fact that she was so mad at him was a testament to that. But she could never know that was what he thought. Instead he inclined his head, just enough so she understood he was saying yes. He told himself the tears in her eyes were tears of anger as she strode over and grabbed her schoolbag.

Orihime grabbed the bag, stopping only enough to wipe under her eyes. She was angry, angry and hurt that the one person she wished more than anyone else would see her as strong saw her as nothing but naive. She wanted to tell him off but she didn't trust her voice, not when she could barely see because of the tears in her eyes. Some little voice reminded her that this was the second time in two days she was storming off in tears but she didn't care. Not anymore. Her pride wouldn't let him see her crying like this. She strode over to the ladder, her hands grabbing the first rung.

She didn't even hear the soft hiss of the lances being created cease.

She heard nothing until a hand covered in black and ending in talons closed over her wrist. Suddenly she found herself spun around, her back pressed against the ladder as both her wrists were grasped in his hands. Orihime inhaled sharply, her eyes flying up to meet the endless darkness of Ulquiorra's own gaze. She was paralyzed by the myriad of emotions she saw in them, all swirling, all threatening to roar up and stop her very heart. Shock ended the sadness, ended the anger, ended everything she had been feeling moments ago until all she was aware of was her pounding heart and heaving chest.

"You are foolish," his voice was low and purposeful as he bore down on her.

Ulquiorra was unable to comprehend what he was doing. The simple actions were infinitely complex in their meaning, in their repercussions but he could not stop. Not as he strode past the line, not as he grabbed her wrist, not as he spun her around and caught her other in his hand. Not as her body pressed against his and she looked up at him with surprise, with shock but not with fear. He felt her pulse pound against his chest, he felt the heat of her body through his skin. He felt as though he held the sun itself in his hands, the key to life itself.

"You are not afraid of me," he stated. Slowly she shook her head.

He released her wrists and stepped back.

"You should be afraid of me," he told her. Her eyes widened, "get out of here," he said. She opened her mouth, "leave, now," he ordered, his voice low and harsh. Her hand fell from the rungs, "go!"

Orihime looked at him, her heart pounding faster, in a way that had nothing to do with how close he had been before. He refused to look at her. Orihime opened her mouth before turning away, closing her eyes. She looked over at the ladder before reaching up and grabbing the first rung of the ladder. She pulled herself up, as fast as she could leave the room. She threw herself onto the ground and scrambled to her feet, turning and running out of the room and into the fading light.

Urahara watched her run away before turning to the underground training room. He slowly descended the ladder, just in time to see Ulquiorra slam his fist into the rocks, shattering them clear apart. Urahara descended the last rungs of the ladder and walked over to the machines as Ulquiorra destroyed three other rock formations. He turned off the machines and walked over to where the last of the Arrancar was wreaking havoc on the boulders.

"Stop it," he said, his voice serious, "I do not want to go through the trouble of rebuilding this place."

Ulquiorra spun around to face him, his green eyes so cold that they could have shattered something. Urahara met his gaze from under the brim of his hat, not the least bit intimidated.

"Get your gigai, go after her," he said.

"There is no point," Ulquiorra said shaking his wrist out before turning and walking back behind the line.

"Stop, we are finished for today," Urahara said. Ulquiorra looked at him before turning and walking behind the boulder and pulling on his gigai. He walked out and towards the ladder, "Ulquiorra," Urahara called, halting the Arrancar, "there is no going back, you do realize that? The only way to go is forward."

Ulquiorra glared at the wall before grabbing the rungs of the ladder and pulling himself up.

Just like he intended to go forward, he arrived in the sun drenched shop alone.

* * *

**Aww their first fight! Someone needs to beat some reason into Ulquiorra! **

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I write Uryuu and Ryuuken that way. Not like Uryu and Ryuken. Because those aren't their names. They've got marks over the u's that i'm not doing. So the uu is an acknowledgement of that mark. So yeah, its Uryuu and Ryuuken.**

**Also Uryuu looses his temper at poor Ulquiorra. What? He can totally get angry at him--especially when he's hurting Orihime. **

* * *

When Uryuu Ishida's private line rang, a million thoughts went through his head, all related to who it could possibly be.

He knew it wasn't Soul Society, the place that had dropped them in the middle of real Karakura Town with only the most life threatening injuries healed. Soul Society had washed their hands of what they considered a mess and he had only escaped moderately unscathed by virtue of the fact he was an endangered species. While he was grateful to have his power, grateful not to be without something that had defined him as much as his poor eyesight, he was not happy about being an endangered species. He did not want anything from Soul Society, not handouts, not sympathy and certainly not pity.

He doubted it was Ichigo. The orange haired man and he hadn't been speaking, not since he had broached the subject of Ichigo discussing his feelings with someone. Unfortunately talking was the last thing Ichigo wanted to do, something he expressed by slamming his locker and storming off. His friendship with Tatsuki wasn't helping in that regard either. A wise man would have seen that he needed his friends but it seemed that all ichigo wanted to do was push them away. Uryuu despite wishing he did not, understood that. He understood that they were a reminder of something he lost, something he would not get back.

He knew it wasn't his father. He could hear the cello music from his father's study, the preferred sounds he worked too. The music was actually comforting, though Uryuu wished he didn't find it so. He wanted to be mad at his father but really the only thing he could be was slightly bitter. His father had let him shout until he was blue in the fact about how he was a Quincy and how he had done what was right and even if they had betrayed him he didn't regret going after Orihime and helping his friends. His father hadn't said a word and Uryuu expected him to leave but his father had calmly waited and then equally calmly informed him his apartment had been given up but his stuff was at his house and if Uryuu wished he could stay there. 'One night' had turned into one week which had turned into one month until both had simply accepted that Uryuu wasn't leaving. He hadn't brought it up, Ryuuken hadn't suggested it.

Ryuuken wasn't the comforting fatherly type and Uryuu wouldn't have been able to deal with it anyway. There was a woman who came every day and cleaned and cooked for the two of them, leaving the house pristine and the food in the refrigerator with instructions on how to heat it up. Uryuu still called him Ryuuken and Ryuuken still glared when he did. But even so Uryuu found his bathroom constantly restocked with special ointments and things to ease the pain of his missing hand. Ryuuken usually found two places set and dinner heated up at precisely the time he came home. They would argue about archery and school and Uryuu's decision not to be a doctor but neither could deny it was nice to have someone else in the home.

But there could really only be one person who was on the other end of the line. Uryuu reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello Tatsuki," he said.

"Orihime's upset," the girl said, bypassing any semblance of a greeting, "she's crying. Won't tell me why. All I can get her to say is that she doesn't want to be alone right now."

"Ulquiorra," Uryuu sighed.

"You bet your ass its Ulquiorra. I gotta stay with her. Would you _please_ go and find out what that green eyed idiot's done now?"

"Alright," Uryuu agreed, "I'll head over to Urahara's."

"Thanks," Tatsuki said.

Uryuu hung up the phone and walked over to the desk, grabbing his cell phone and keys before heading out into the night. He was not surprised that Ulquiorra had something to do with Orihime being upset, the former Espada had been alternately making her the happiest and the most upset that Uryuu had ever seen. He didn't think he had ever actually seen Orihime react so genuinely to someone else for as long as he had known her. She didn't try to hide her emotions from Ulquiorra, she didn't try to protect him from the sad thoughts she had sometimes--not after he had made it very clear that he would not stand for such treatment from her. Ichigo would return the false smile she gave, Ulquiorra would not. Uryuu knew which one of the two Orihime needed, but he didn't think Orihime really knew.

Especially not if Ulquiorra kept pushing her away like this.

Uryuu knew that they liked each other. It was plain for anyone with eyes. But Orihime was still slightly wary of the ex-Espada, still a bit afraid. Which Uryuu knew was a good thing considering all that happened. And Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra seemed to be torn between wanting to hold her close and wanting to push her as far away as he could. Uryuu knew that it was because Ulquiorra wanted to protect Orihime, wanted it more than anything. The problem was that Ulquiorra couldn't quite figure out if it was better to keep her close or better to push her away for her own safety. Uryuu hoped that it was the former of the two.

It took a short while to get to Urahara's shop. It was closed but Uryuu knocked anyway, knowing that someone would hear. The door slowly slid open a few moments later as Ururu looked bashfully up at him.

"H-hello Mr. Ishida," she said, blinking her doe-like eyes up at him, "w-we're eating dinner."

"I'm sorry," Uryuu said, "I'm here to see Ulquiorra."

She nodded and stepped aside, letting him in before leading him through the darkened shop to where the residents were eating dinner. It was painfully silent in the room. Urahara was far more quiet than he usually was--though his silence was becoming more and more common. Tessai and Jinta were looking only at their food, not daring to look anywhere else. But Uryuu's eyes went strait for Ulquiorra. The former Espada was eating, not looking behind him at Uryuu, just eating. Ever the practical one, Ururu walked over to where Ulquiorra was sitting and stared at him until his green eyes moved slowly over to her.

"Mr. Ulquiorra, Mr. Uryuu is waiting to see you," she told him.

Ulquiorra turned his head to look at Uryuu. Uryuu returned the cold, flat emerald gaze evenly, having been on the receiving end of the same look many times before. Ulquiorra slowly set his chopsticks down and got to his feet with that some eery grace Uryuu was beginning to accept as natural for the emerald eyed Arrancar. He walked past Uryuu who bowed to the gathered people before turning around and walking after the former Espada. Ulquiorra walked through the darkened shop until they were just outside of it, coming to a complete stop under the moonlight. Uryuu followed him silently, knowing that they were getting out of earshot. He wanted to tell Ulquiorra that they used to be much more gossipy but it seemed foolish to bring something from the past up, especially to him.

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra asked, not turning around.

"Tatsuki sent me," Uryuu answered truthfully, "why is Orihime crying?"

Ulquiorra looked down. Orihime was crying. He knew damn well why she was doing it to. He had told her that she should be afraid of him and then he had thrown her out. He didn't think he had ever really yelled at her before, though he had wanted to many times. Something deep inside him felt ashamed at it, but more, it felt ashamed at the fact he had been glad when she ran up the ladder. He had been glad when she was gone, when she was away from his presence. She shouldn't be around him, they shouldn't be spending time like they were--for many reasons, not the least of which was that he was dangers. And then there was the fact that she was dating a man he wanted to murder. Oh and the small fact that he had kidnapped her and was still half-sure she liked being around him because he had broken something in her.

"I do not know," he said cooly.

"If you want to lie to me you should just stay quiet," Uryuu told him, "when you open your mouth, its a lost cause."

Ulquiorra glared at him before looking away once more.

"I do not know why she is crying," he said, "we argued," he elaborated.

"About--"

"Its not your concern," he told him.

"The hell its not my concern!" Uryuu objected as Ulquiorra turned around, "do you think you are the only one that cares for Inoue? We _all_ do and we're sick of seeing her constantly being hurt--especially by the people who keep wanting to protect her!"

Ulquiorra stared at him silently, with a look on his face that could have withered a plant. But Uryuu was unflinching, knowing that he was right. Ulquiorra broke his gaze finally, his eyes tearing away.

"My intentions were to protect her," Ulquiorra said, "but that is not what is happening," he turned and walked towards the shop.

"So you're going to what?" Uryuu demanded, "leave?"

Ulquiorra's feet paused before he took another step. Before he could move, a cold hand was on his shoulders, a hand too cold to be natural. He had a glimpse of Uryuu's prosthetic hand before he was suddenly spun around and slammed up against the wall. His emerald eyes widened, shocked that Uryuu would do such a thing but the Quincy looked absolutely livid, almost past the point of reason. Ulquiorra didn't dare move as he looked at the Quincy, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"You're not going anywhere. Do you think you're the only person in the world who was abandoned by the people they trusted? We _all_ were abandoned! You think we don't get what it feels like to be nothing to people who you thought were everything?" his blue eyes flashed dangerously, "well you're wrong."

"My situation--"

"Is exactly like mine," Uryuu cut him off, "don't you get it? We're the only ones who can protect them anymore! No-one's got their powers but us. What if we're attacked? What if something happens? You think Tatsuki's going to defeat everyone with a desk or Sado's going to be able to punch them?"

"You are not my responsibility!" Ulquiorra shouted, regaining himself and grabbing the Quincy's wrist to remove it, "none of you are. You forget what I am, because of this," he motioned to his gigai, "but I am the very enemy you gave your hand to defeat."

"I gave a lot more than that," Uryuu contradicted, "and it wasn't to defeat you, it was to defeat Aizen, You were a tool, just like the rest of us."

Ulquiorra stared at him. He knew the truth in his words. At the end of the day they were all tools, created and used and then put away on their neat little shelf when the job was done. Only they weren't tools. Tools didn't care, Ulquiorra found he did. He didn't like being cast aside, he didn't like being tossed away like he was nothing more than that.

Even though he knew he deserved it.

Still standing there being _yelled_ at by a Quincy who had lost his patience wasn't something that Ulquiorra was really ready for. Especially not being told that he had to protect people. Even if the rational part of his mind reasoned that that was sort of what he had always done, be it a madman, a palace or a Princess, he had always protected them. For orders, for obedience, for many things, only some of which he could name. He knew that and still a part of him thought that he should at least be able to choose. To choose if he wanted to protect, choose if he wanted to fight. But a part of him knew it was not always a choice. Not really anyway.

"It is not the same," Ulquiorra said raising his eyes to lock with Uryuu's. The younger man opened his mouth but Ulquiorra's patience was at an end. Instantly his hand snapped up, Uryuu's prosthetic clutched in his grip, "I am _nothing_ like you. You, Ichigo--especially Orihime Inoue should remember what I am."

He threw down Uryuu's hand, hard enough to dislodge the prosthetic. Uryuu reached down and gripped the hand, moving it back into place. Ulquiorra's eyes locked with the hand, the real and the false, before he turned around and walked towards the shop. His hands gripped the wood and shoved the doors apart with more force than was truly necessary. He paused just a moment, his eyes moving back just enough to look at Uryuu.

"I'll see you in school," he said stepping through the doors and sliding them closed behind him.

* * *

Ulquiorra was not at school in the morning.

Orihime looked at the desk that was vacated by him. she had cried the night before, almost strait through--certainly to sleep. Tatsuki had been there through all the time, comforting her and telling her that Uqluiorra was being an idiot ad he'd come around sometime soon. But Orihime knew that Ulquiorra wasn't the real idiot. He hadn't said anything that wasn't true. She should be afraid of him, she should never have gone to Urahara's with him. He hadn't lied, he hadn't been cruel, he had been honest and he had told her the truth. So he wasn't an idiot.

She was.

She was the one who kept getting everyone into these messes. She was the one who did this, who kept messing up. She had been useful once too, back when she had power. It was her power that brought Ulquiorra and her together. It was her power that had made her so valuable, so worthwhile to her friends. Their power was the thing that had defined them, her maybe more than any other. The princess and her fairies, it was something that was worth fighting for, something worth being kidnapped and held hostage for, something worth all the trouble she put them through. Something worth dying for. But not anymore. Now she was just the girl who once upon a time had been powerful.

Once upon a very long time ago.

She knew Ulquiorra would leave eventually, knew it as sure as she knew the sun would rise each morning. She just didn't think it would be so soon--or that it would be like this. It was like he left just after--just after whatever happened down in the shop. She still remembered the hard, warm grip on her wrists. She remembered the way her breath had caught and the way her blood raced. But most of all she remembered the rush of emotions. The danger, the excitement, the thrill of his body pressed against hers. A thrill that hadn't gone through her with Ichigo. All she felt with him was safe, safe and warm and Orihime had discovered she didn't like the feeling of being warm and safe, not anymore.

She didn't want the sun.

She wanted the moon.

Orihime closed her eyes tightly, giving up on taking notes for the day. Where _was_ he? Why wasn't he there? Was she really worth that little to him? Were they really worth that little to him? Orihime couldn't understand. Uryuu, Tatsuki--even Sado liked him now. And they all thought he liked him. She knew the glares being directed at his desk were a reflection of her tears, not the fact they didn't like him. They were just mad at him. But that was what friends did. They argued and they made up but they didn't leave! Orihime's hand tightened on the pencil as she looked at the desk, imagining her glare going strait through him like a weapon. She was staring so intently at the desk she didn't notice the person at the doorway.

"Mr. Cipher," the teacher said, disapproval in her voice, "you are late."

Ulquiorra paused only long enough to hand her a note before heading to his desk. It was missed on none of them that their classmate was walking with a pronounced limp and clearly favoring his right side. Orihime felt the anger dissipate as she looked at how he sat up perfectly erect and strait, one leg stretched far out in front of him. Orihime looked behind her. Tatsuki was shifting in her chair, obviously feeling guilty for whatever she had been thinking. Uryuu was looking down at his notes, but his eyes were moving up towards Ulquiorra every so often. Orihime looked back at him, forgetting about even trying to focus on class.

The moment it was over she got up and hurried over before he could figure out a way to leave.

"What happened?" she questioned anxiously.

"It was nothing," he said, moving his foot forward.

"Don't be silly! You can barely stand up!" she cried looking at him anxiously as he pushed himself to his feet, struggling to keep his movements smooth, "you have to go to the doctor! Uryuu!"

Uryuu walked over, his eyes going up and down Ulquiorra's body. Ulquiorra looked right ahead, the slight flaring of his nostrils the only indication he was recting at all to what was going on around him.

"What happened Ulquiorra?" he asked. Ulquiorra looked over at him, his eyes narrowing.

"There were Hollows," Ulquiorra said, his voice cool but strained, "exceptionally lucky Hollows."

"But Urahara--"

"He is working with what he has to fix this," Ulquiorra said motioning to his gigai.

"Then why are you in school?" Orihime gasped looking at him.

Ulquiorra turned and looked at Uryuu.

"Well its lunchtime!" Tatsuki announced seizing the back of Uryuu's shirt, "lets go, I'm starving, come on."

She dragged the Quincy backwards by the scruff of his shirt out of the room. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra who slowly moved downwards. She quickly dropped and grabbed the bag he was obviously moving towards. She straitened up with it in her hands.

"Here," she said, "you shouldn't get hurt more."

"It is the gigai," Ulquiorra said, his hand taking the handle of the bag, "I am unharmed."

Orihime nodded, her eyes moving over to where Ichigo stood in the doorway. She looked back at Ulquiorra, her smile trembling. Ulquiorra watched her, stunned to see even the smallest tremor in the gesture. He knew the smile was a false one but even the false one was breaking apart.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she said.

Ulquiorra nodded, regretting the gesture as something in the gigai tugged. He wished Urahara had kept a few more of the gigai's he had claimed to have--or the tools to fix them anyway. But the scientist did not. He was not lying either, there had been a Hollow attack, a minor one, right before he went to school. He had been fine but his gigai had been seriously hurt by a few lucky blows. He had to wear the thing so that he wouldn't attract more Hollows with his Spiritual Power. Unfortunately the gigai was so tuned to him that he felt the injuries to it acutely. Urahara had offered to get him out of school for the day but Ulquiorra had declined. He was not going to give Uryuu Ishida the satisfaction of him not being in school, especially not after what the Quincy had said the night before.

But the feeling in his stomach was making Ulquiorra think that pride was the deadliest of sins. It was pride that had him standing there, feeling sick--much sicker than a simply damaged gigai would have made him feel. He watched Orihime walked across the room to where Ichigo was and reach out, taking his hand as they exited the room together. Ulquiorra continued to look at the door until he was the only one in the classroom except for Sado. The large man walked slowly over to where Ulquiorra was standing. Though his bangs hid it his eyes, Ulquiorra had no doubt he was looking at him.

"She's waiting for you to ask her to lunch," he told Ulquiorra flatly.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he turned his head and looked at Sado. Sado walked past him towards the doors before stepping through them out into the sun drenched corridor. She wanted him to ask her to lunch? Ulquiorra couldn't believe that. Not really. She seemed perfectly content to go to lunch with Ichigo--who was her boyfriend. Surely if she wanted to dine with him, she would have asked him. Ulquiorra had a feeling though that after Las Noches his appearance probably meant the end of her appetite. Sado rarely spoke but despite that Ulquiorra had a feeling that he was rarely mistaken. The thought did not sit well with him. Slowly Ulquiorra walked forward towards the doors. Ulquiorra watched him go before lowering his eyes.

Pain flared suddenly. His eyes snapped open as he tried to take a breath but couldn't do it, not as he needed. The world lurched nauseatingly as he doubled over, one hand grabbing the desk. His breath escaped through clenched teeth as his legs buckled, knees slamming into the ground. His sweat slicked hand dragged across the surface of the desk before it came loose and he crumpled fully to the ground. It felt like a weight was on his chest, like he couldn't breath.

Black spots danced across his vision before the darkness roared up and swallowed him whole.

It was an hour before they found him.

* * *

**Ulqui's in trouble! Like passing out trouble! **

**(Oh like you didn't know that was coming)**

**Someone pry the IchiHime apart and get her to her rightful man!**

**So yeah. Uryuu's lost his patience with our Hollow friend but Ulquiorra showed up to prove him wrong! How cute is that? **

**Next time: why is Ulqui sick? More importantly, how are they gonna save him? And is Orihime gonna figure out that he loves her--and that she loves him?**

**Please review! You've been awesome so far! You review, I update and its fan-freakin-tastic! So review!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Orihime got back to class early, she wasn't entirely sure why. Nor was she sure why she had walked past the auditorium and every other spot that was within walking distance of the classroom. They were all deserted. So she had headed to the classroom, figuring that maybe he had stayed there. Or if not, he would need some kind of help when he got back. In a horribly twisted sort of way, she had been right. Ulquiorra was in there, just not in any way that she would ever want to see him.

For a moment Orihime was paralyzed, staring helplessly at the body sprawled out on the floor.

"Ulquiorra," she breathed.

Her eyes widened before her body suddenly jerked into action. She turned around and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She ran across the room to where Ulquiorra was laying sprawled on his side. Carefully she rolled him onto his back and pressed her hand to his chest. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the fluttering of his heart under her hand. Reaching up she grabbed his schoolbag and rummaged through it until she found the cell phone. Flipping it open she punched in Urahara's number, she dropped back to the ground next to him. She pressed her ear to the phone as it rang.

"Urahara," she gasped, "Urahara! I just found Ulquiorra. He's collapsed--he's burning up--I don't know what to do!'

"Its alright," Urahara said slowly, "I was afraid of this happening," he continued, "I need to examine him. Can you get him to the shop?"

"Yes," Orihime said looking at him.

"Get him here as quickly as you can," he said.

Orihime nodded, closing the phone and putting it near him. She jumped to her feet and ran over to the door, unlocking it and yanking it open. She raced out of the room and down the hall as fast as she could. She shoved people out of the way, she sidestepped others as well. Her eyes scanned the hallways as she ran downstairs to the place where she knew Tatsuki and Uryuu were eating. Sure enough nearby them was the person she was really looking for. She skidded to a stop, gasping for air from her run.

"Sado! Sado you need to come with me--its Ulquiorra. Something's happened he's in the classroom, Urahara says he needs to come into the shop but I can't get him there--"

Sado nodded and got to his feet following her out of the room. They headed up the stairs and towards the room. Orihime threw open the door as she and Sado hurried inside. They both moved towards the body on the ground. Sado lowered himself towards the man, looking at his slight form. They heard voices and footsteps approaching. Orihime spun towards the clock, her eyes wide as she took in the time. it was almost time for class. She looked at Sado who picked Ulquiorra's body up and slung it over his shoulder. Orihime grabbed his bag and phone before picking up hers and Sado's as well. He looked at her but she met his gaze. Consequence or no she was going with them Sado turned his head and hurried out of the room. She hurried with him as they went to the hallways quickly, ignoring the few strange looks they got. They got to Urahara's quickly. The blond man was waiting for them, doors opened already.

"Bring him in," he said low and quick, "come on," he continued leading them through the shop to the back room and opening the door, "down here, we need to get him contained."

Sado moved one hand around Ulquiorra and moved down the ladder with him still slung over his shoulder. Orihime followed him with Urahara going down last. Urahara slid the floor closed over their heads and locked it. He descended the ladder with them. He motioned them over to the work area and had Sado lay Ulquiorra onto the table. He didn't stir, not once, not even when Sado stepped back and he was on the cold examining table. Orihime's fingers tightened on the handles of the case as she looked at Urahara who was checking machine read outs, his brow furrowed.

"What's going on?" Orihime demanded, her voice high and anxious.

"Spiritual Pressure," Urahara told her looking at one of the read outs, "the machines have recorded minor fluctuations but this is a major one. His Power is almost non-existant right now."

Orihime felt her stomach drop as she looked at Ulquiorra. He looked so odd laying there and Orihime realized it was the first time she had seen him with his eyes closed, first time she had seen him completely defenseless. She didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't look in control, he didn't look cool and collected or even like he did in those rare moments when his control was compromised. He just looked like anything in the world could hurt him. Orihime wanted to shake him and wake him up somehow but she knew it wasn't possible. Instead she tore her eyes away and looked at Urahara.

"Is there a way to fix it?" Sado asked.

"No," Urahara said.

"There has to be something! He just collapsed!" her voice pitched as she looked at him again.

"This is probably his body adjusting," Urahara said, "Hollows aren't meant to live in this world for extended periods of time. Its why they're cannibalistic, they need extensive amounts of Spirit Particles. Hueco Mundo is designed to sustain them, this world isn't."

"B-but--" Orihime felt her throat tighten, "he's been _fine_."

"He's been consuming large amounts of food and that's been working--for now. But it isn't what he is designed to survive off of," he looked at Ulquiorra, "his body might be rejecting it."

"He collapsed at the start of lunch," Sado said.

"And he missed breakfast," Urahara realized aloud, "his body might not be rejecting the method after all--he just didn't use it. Not eating and fighting Hollows might have exhausted him," he looked at Orihime, "we need to get Ryuuken here. If this is him needing food then he can help."

"How can he help?" she questioned sharply.

"He needs food and he isn't going to be able to eat. We need to find another way to get the calories in him. Ryuuken can help," Orihime opened her mouth, "I'm not involving Isshin in this."

"Here," Orihime said grabbing the phone, "here, call him," she looked at Ulquiorra and handed Urahara the phone, "hold on Ulquiorra."

* * *

Orihime wrapped her arms around herself against the chill in the night air.

Ryuuken had come without a word and begun to work, kicking them all out for whatever he was going to do. It had been hours and there had been no word from him. Urahara had gone down but he had refused to let Orihime or Sado do the same thing. So they had been waiting in the shop, wondering if Ulquiorra was going to be alright or not. After two hours Orihime had given up on pacing, After three she was sure that if she remained sitting for another moment she was going to go stir crazy. Now at five it was the indoors that was unbearable for her. So she was sitting on the roof of the shop, trying desperately not to look at the moon.

"Inoue."

Orihime turned her head to see Urahara standing there. She started to push herself to her feet but the blond man shook his head and came forward to where she was sitting, taking a seat himself.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Doing better," Urahara said, "he's feverish but Ryuuken says that now he's getting calories and that will help his Spiritual Pressure stabilize."

Orihime nodded, looking at the sky.

"Is he not adjusting?" she asked after a moment.

"He's adjusting," Urahara said, "but he isn't meant to live in this world, Inoue," he leaned back, "this is his choice. He has to remember that or he isn't going to survive very long."

"But we still get Hollows. Couldn't he--" she trailed off.

"I tried to talk to him about that," Urahara said, "but he wouldn't hear of it," he smiled faintly, "I think he didn't want to be like that anymore."

"But look where it got him!" Orihime cried, "he's down there and he's sick and--and--" her eyes teared up, "and there's nothing I can do!"

Tears were hot in her eyes as the truth spilled out. The helplessness, it was unbearable. Before she could have healed him, she could have defied Aizen, Ichigo--she could have defied God himself if she wanted. But now she couldn't even heal him she had been able to do was get him to the shop, to people who could actually help him. All she could do now was sit on the roof, worrying about him. Orihime closed her eyes, lowering her head as she tried not to cry, not to become even more useless.

"You can be there," Urahara told her. Orihime raised her head, looking over at the scientist through misty eyes, "sometimes that's all anyone needs. Even when--no especially when--they won't admit it."

Orihime sniffled, fighting to control her tears.

"I-I can see him?" Urahara nodded, "thank you," she said getting to her feet and hurrying away.

Urahara remained on the roof, looking up at the sky.

Orihime hurried down the stairs as fast as she could, towards the underground room. Grabbing the trap door she slid it back and flew down the ladder as fast as she could. Ryuuken was gone, the only person down there was Ulquiorra. They had moved him onto a bed and there was an IV snaking into his arm. His body was covered by a sheet but she could see the bare skin of his chest where it had fallen away. He was clearly agitated, his eyes darting beneath closed lids. She saw the erratic rise and fall of his chest, saw the sweat on his brow. Slowly Orihime closed the remaining distance between them, kneeling down next to him.

"U-Ulquiorra?" she whispered his name but he did not respond, just laid there.

Orihime felt the tears increase tenfold. This time she did not hold them back though. They broke free as she looked at what Ulquiorra had forced himself to become. Fate had destined him for one thing and he had made himself something else. He had gotten hurt protecting them all, people who he had once considered his enemies--them and one he had considered his responsibility. Now he had fought to save them and he had gotten hurt because he had fought alone. Orihime buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed over Ulquoiorra's prone form.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, over and over, "I'm so _so _sorry."

Orihime didn't leave the shop that night. If the only thing she could do for Ulquiorra was be there, then be there she would be.

* * *

Across town, Uryuu drew his bow taught, his eyes focusing on the target ahead as he focused and released his grip on the arrow. It sailed through the air and landed in the center of the target. Uryuu lowered the bow, looking at the target, unsure of how he felt. It had taken him a very long time to learn to shoot a bow again but even now that he could hit the center of the target with the same accuracy he had trained, he found it pleased him less and less. It was training, he knew that, but it felt as though what he had been training for was over, that now he wasn't training for anything. Just training for the sake of it.

He had gotten updates from his father that Ulquiorra would be fine and that Orihime was with him. So he had gone to archery after reporting the news back to Tatsuki. He figured it would be best if Ichigo didn't know, for the time being anyway.

"Uryuu!"

Uryuu looked over to see Tatsuki making her way through the archery course towards him. She was dressed in the bottoms of her martial arts uniform and a warm up jacket, protection against the slight chill in the air. Uryuu went to glance at his wrist before remembering that he would not find a watch there, not anymore. Instead he watched as she made her way over to where he was standing, her hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket.

"Did you wait long?" he asked.

"No, I got out early," she said scratching the back of her neck, "thought I'd come to see you," she looked around, "so no practice today?"

"Not formal ones," he said.

"Man, on days when I don't have practice I rest up," she said, "you're an animal Uryuu."

Uryuu felt his lips curve into a smile. She said it bluntly, without any sort of pretense, just a statement of the facts. For a moment they lapsed into silence, Uryuu's prosthetic holding the bow and Tatsuki's hands shoved tightly into the pockets of her jacket.

"Have you ever shot one?" he asked.

"A bow?" she looked down at it, "oh no--no I'm not a weapons kinda girl," she said looking at the bow, "archery's your thing, not mine," she stopped, "didn't you used to fire with the other hand?"

"Yes," he said, "but I thought I'd learn something new."

Tatsuki nodded, silent for a heartbeat.

"Alright fine," she said removing her hands from her pockets, "teach me how to shoot."

Uryuu nodded and removed the bow from his prosthetic. Tatsuki walked over to where he was standing. He held the bow out to her. She picked it up, holding the metal of the bow in her hands, looking from it to him, one eyebrow moving up in confusion. Uryuu smiled and moved forward to where she was holding the bow, confused.

"This is called a recurve bow," he said, "so your hand goes here," he said moving her hand to the right place, "hold on," he said grabbing an arrow, "alright now put your feet like this," he said moving her feet to the right position.

"Okay," Tatsuki said doubtfully, mimicking his foot position, "now what?"

"Now," Uryuu said, "we have to nock the arrow," he stepped behind her.

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she felt his body behind her. She was sure this was the closest she had ever been to the Quincy in her entire life. She felt the warmth of his body, she even felt the edge of his jacket against her back. She had been in this position before but it was usually to flip a man over her shoulder. But Uryuu didn't feel like that. It wasn't that he didn't have muscles, quite to the contrary, but he wasn't built like Ichigo or Sado or the other martial artist she knew. No he was built for something else entirely, his body trained to do something she was fairly certain she wasn't going to be able to do.

"So the arrow fits here," his voice came to her.

Tatsuki looked down, surprised to see his hand holding the edge of an arrow, already fitted into the bowstring. What was more surprising than that was the fact his arms were on either side of her waist, one hand just under hers on the bow, the other holding the arrow in place. Her eyes moved from the metallic hand so close to her own over to the very real flesh and bone one. His fingers held the arrow carefully but with the assurance of someone who knew exactly how to use it. Tatsuki shoved her fluttering heart aside and focused instead on what he was saying.

"So now you hold the arrow here," he was saying, moments before his hand reached down and covered hers.

Tatsuki tried not to react. His hand was calloused but even those felt different than the people she knew. They were mostly on his fingers, almost exactly where he placed her hand on the arrow. As he did that his forearm touched her waist, simply because his hand moved forward to guide hers. But his forearm was on her waist and while everything in her was shouting to flip him or break his nose, a very small voice was whispering that it felt actually kind of nice. To have a boy touch her like this and not want to fight her.

"S-so," she said, her tongue darting between her lips, "what now?"

"Now," Uryuu said, "you raise the bow and pull back, like this," he told her.

His movements were slow, gentle even as he guided her arms up and back. Her muscles tugged at the unfamiliar sensation of pulling the bow back but his hand was there, just in case. Tatsuki gritted her teeth, forcing her muscles to stay in place, to pull back just a bit further. She didn't need an 'in case', or someone to be gentle with her just because of--of--of whatever he thought she needed. His hand left the arrow and gently cupped her elbow, lowering it just a little. Tatsuki let him guide her movements, changing them as they needed to be changed.

"Relax," he said, his voice low.

Tatsuki tilted her head to shoot him a glare. She didn't relax, not really, and certainly not because someone told her too. Uryuu returned her gaze evenly from behind the safety of his glasses.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had known Tatsuki was a good deal shorter than the rest of them. Not as short as Rukia but short. He knew he was not the tallest person in the wold but he didn't expect her to fit against him. He could feel her warmth through the fabric of her uniform and the jacket she wore. But more than that he could feel the strength in her as she perfectly mimicked what he was telling her to do. She drew his bow with no obvious trouble, even though he knew she had just come from practice.

For the life of him, Uryuu couldn't understand why he liked the contradictions so much. Tiny but strong, she looked delicate but was anything but. And despite all her un-feminity he knew she wrote her name a certain way because she thought it was cuter. He had always liked the predictable. The predictable was something you could count on, especially because his world seemed to be full of unpredictability. But for some reason he found himself equally fascinated and enjoying the wealth of contradiction and unpredictability that was Tatsuki.

At his order, Tatsuki tried to relax, taking a deep breath in and letting it out.

"Good," Uryuu said, "now, all you have to do is let go."

Tatsuki looked at the arrow, past that to the target. Just let go. It was a simple order, one she should have been more than capable of following. But her fingers tensed on the arrow, on the irrational need to keep it there for as long as she could. She felt Uryuu's hand lay on top of hers. Tatsuki looked at the target as it wavered. Much to her shame she realized her eyes were tearing up as her fingers tightened even more on the arrow.

"I--" she began before she cut herself off, her teeth grinding together. She wasn't going to show any sort of weakness, especially not in front of Uryuu.

"Its okay," he said, his voice soft.

"No, its not," she said, her voice sharper, neither talking about the arrow anymore.

"It will be," Uryuu said.

"How do you know?" Tatsuki demanded turning her head over to look at him.

The Quincy met her gaze squarely. He really had no answer for her, not one that would make sense anyway. They had all been shattered, they had all been hurt. Not just those who had fought, but the ones who had been left behind as well. Uryuu knew that, he saw the way Tatsuki was struggling to hold it all in, to hold it together. But every day she had to see her best friend and know that after everything she and Orihime weren't like they were before. She had to see Ichigo and Sado and him, three people who had lied to her everyday for years. It was almost impossible to think that everything would be okay. But Uryuu knew that that was the problem, that they were all clinging to what they once were, to what they had lost, to what was never going to come back. If they wanted to move on they were going to have to let go, they were going to have to forgive each other.

"Because the only way we can move on is if we let go," he said. Tatsuki's eyes widened, "we can't go back. We can only go forward."

Their eyes remained locked, hers swimming with tears, his steady and unwavering. Finally she tore hers away, blinking to clear her eyes of the tears in them, even though the action made them trickle down her cheeks. She adjusted her stance, her fingers adjusting on the arrow. Uryuu lowered his hand as she took a deep breath in and let it out, her fingers releasing the arrow. It whistled through the air and slammed into the target.

"Very good," Uryuu said, "you came close to the bulls--" he trailed off.

Tatsuki was shaking but he was sure it wasn't with rage. Slowly he lowered the bow and reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her entire body stiffened in response, locking for a moment before a sob spilled from her lips. Her hands came up instantly, clapping over her mouth as she shook her head, one foot moving forward, away from him. His hand didn't move from her shoulder. He knew she was hurt and scared and probably a hundred other things she wouldn't admit to him. But she was crying right next to him. Uryuu didn't think he had ever really comforted someone, not like this and he was more than a little lost as to how to proceed.

"Tatsuki?" he tried, his voice that had been so confident was a bit more tentative.

"I hate you!" her voice broke, "I hate you all! You just--you left us! You left me! We were supposed to be friends but you all went off and I-I--I can't even--" her voice broke off.

So Uryuu said the one thing he realized no one had told her.

"I'm sorry."

Tatsuki's eyes widened, her sobs stopping in the shock at what she had heard. She whipped around. Uryuu stood there, calm and collected. He neatly placed his bow with his arrows and faced her. He had just apologized to her. She didn't think she had heard an apology from any of them. She told herself she wasn't interested in their apologies, that they had done what they had done because they had that power. But she hadn't realized how much she needed to hear someone say it. Sorry for lying to you, sorry we couldn't bring you along, sorry that it ended this way. They were both quiet as they looked over at each other but unfortunately Tatsuki was crying for real and it didn't simply stop because of that. Through her tears she saw Uryuu's eyes widen, unsure of what he was supposed to do now and Tatsuki who was completely unaccustomed to crying in front of people had no idea either.

"I--" she stopped, reaching up and wiping at her cheeks but more tears just came, "I can't--"

So Uryuu did the only thing that he could think of and walked the remaining distance between them. Tatsuki watched him warily as he reached into his pocket and produced a folded piece of fabric, opening it and offering it to her. Tatsuki let out something between a laugh and a sob and took it, wiping her eyes with the fabric.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to go all girly on you."

"Its perfectly understandable," Uryuu said pushing up glasses. Through her tears Tatsuki glared at the clink of metal on metal, "I know," Uryuu said, aware of why she was glaring, "it is a habit."

"Uh huh, well you gotta let go of it," Tatsuki said smartly.

"You cannot use my own words against me."

"I'm just following your advice!" Tatsuki objected, wiping under her eyes again.

Uryuu simply inclined his head and turned to get his bow, ready to go back to their respective homes.

* * *

**Aww! So Ulquiorra's got something to wake up to. And Uryuu! I'm totally crack-shipping him and Tatsuki now. They are like the perfect cracktastic couple! (Next to ShuuSun, GrimmSoi, RenjNel--oh hell the list goes on. But right now they're tops)**

**As always, your friendly author appreciates the reviews, they make me happy. **

**So please review! Reviews mean updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ulquiorra slowly became aware of himself.

He realized he was laying on a bed of some sorts. He felt weak and clammy, like he had a bad fever. But for the life of him, the last thing he remembered was being in school and collapsing. He tried to move his arm and felt something in the crook of his elbow.

Blearily he opened his eyes and was greeted with the familiar sight of the underground training facility. He looked down to see an IV snaking into his arm. He could tell from the contact of the fabric that he was, at the very least, shirtless but his legs felt oddly heavy. Further inspection made him realize that his entire body felt oddly heavy. Heavy and weak. His head felt as though someone had removed everything and stuffed it full of cotton. His eyes felt like they were being dragged down again but he forced them to stay open. He needed to see what was going on, though something told him the likelihood that it was an attack was a small one. But it was a possibility none the less.

"You're awake."

Ulquiorra's eyes moved over to Urahara as the scientist stepped fully into his view. Urahara looked, if possible, more haggard than when Ulquiorra had seen him before. Slowly he pushed himself up on arms that felt as if they would buckle within the moment. But he got himself sitting, forcing the nausea and the dizziness aside with pure stubbornness. Urahara knew better than to say anything, simply walking over to where he was sitting and kneeling down next to him, bringing themselves level.

"You didn't eat," the scientist said, "you know that your Spiritual Pressure isn't designed for this environment. If you do not accept that then you're going to die." Ulquiorra looked down, "you're trying to prove something that doesn't need proving, Ulquiorra."

"Am I not adjusting?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice low.

"Your adjustment hasn't progressed for weeks," Urahara said, "this might be as adjusted as you'll naturally become."

Ulquiorra looked down at the sheets that covered his legs. As adjusted as he would become. So the darkness he felt inside him, the twisted thoughts--none of it was going to go away. He was going to be like this forever, a monster masquerading as something else, as something he most certainly was not. Urahara stayed there, waiting. Ulquiorra took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly when the world spun faster than usual before once again slowing to the normal pace. Ulquiorra opened his eyes finally, his head raising as he looked at the scientist.

"I am remembering," he said, "more than I ever had. The other day I--I saw the life I had, back before--" he trailed off, not sure how to continue. Urahara remained silent, "I was playing the piano."

"Perhaps you are adjusting," Urahara said, "mentally, not physically, Physically this is as adjusted as you are going to become," he stopped, "I might be able to make adjustments with your gigai but they aren't going to solve the problem. Not completely."

Ulquiorra nodded before realizing that was a terrible idea. He knew it was frustrating to Urahara, not to be able to do anything. He also knew that the scientist felt responsible for him. It was his creation that had made him, the very same creation that had landed them in the world of trouble that had cost him everything he held dear. But Urahara had accepted responsibility for Ulquiorra without a second's hesitation, despite what they both knew was the case. Neither of them really belonged in the transient world, but both wouldn't leave it either. Every time the subject was broached, both would shut it down immediately. This was where they belonged, where they chose to be.

"Those adjustments," Ulquiorra looked at him, "what would they entail?"

"Working on your gigai. Its Saturday, you'll be able to go to school on Monday," Urahara said, "though I think you're the only person in all of Karakura Town whose eager to go to school."

"I enjoy learning," Ulquiorra said looking up at him.

"Good," Urahara said, "i can teach you to fix a gigai," Ulquiorra's hand went to the sheet, "not right now. You need to rest before you do anything. I don't want to risk your Spiritual Pressure yet."

"How long?"

"A few hours," Urahara said.

Ulquiorra let out a breath.

"Can I get up?" he asked.

"Slowly. But we need to try and get some food in you," Urahara said.

Ulquiorra slowly moved the sheets off his legs. Carefully he maneuvered himself towards a standing position. He moved slowly, getting to his knees and then to his feet. His body still felt weak and achey but it held together none the less.

"Your shirt cloths are upstairs," Urahara said.

Ulquiorra nodded. It took him a much longer time to get up the ladder than he expected and by the time he got there he had to pause and catching his breath. After a moment he walked through the shop to his room. He would have gone all the way without incident if he hadn't glanced over at the main part of the shop. The spot where Urahara napped during the day when the shop was open wasn't empty, though Urahara was downstairs. Need for a shirt forgotten, Ulquiorra walked through to the main part of the shop, his feet quiet as he approached the person who had taken over Urahara's spot.

He was not as surprised as he thought he would be to see Orihime laying there.

She was sound asleep, covered by one of the spare blankets they kept in the linen closet. Her hair was under the blanket as she lay curled on her side. The familiarity of the situation was not lost on Ulquiorra. He had seen the same scene, many times before. Except the moon was usually the light he saw it by and the room had been cold and sterile. Now they were in a completely different environment, the sun streaming through the windows and her curled on her side, eyes shut and blanket pulled up high. But the situation was eerily similar, eerily like it had been back in the cold darkness of Las Noches.

There was nothing keeping him there.

That was the first thought in his mind. There really was nothing keeping him there. No orders, no responsibility, nothing. If anything there was much pulling him back to the recesses of Hueco Mundo. Yet he was standing over her, as if he had always been meant to be there, as if he had been placed on the earth to guard her, to keep her safe. It was a task that was becoming harder and harder to do. How was he supposed to keep her safe when the thing that he wanted, more than any other, to keep her safe from was him? Watching her sleep, she seemed even more delicate than she did when she was awake.

He knew, instinctively, what it would feel like. What it would be like to reach out and wake her, to push her against the wall and tear the school uniform she still wore apart. To destroy the serenity that was wrapped around her with the same comfort as the blanket. He knew it and the worst was that he _wanted_ to do it. He wanted to rip the serenity to shreds, he wanted to destroy the delicate aura that surrounded her. It was what he was meant to do, what he had _always_ been meant to do. It would be easy, so easy, to reach out. He did not need talons or wings or a tail to mark her skin, even the dull fingers of his gigai would suffice. His fingers moved, just slightly forward, just enough so it was deliberate.

Ulquiorra stared, his eyes moving down at his hand with surprise. Disgust rolled through him as he looked down. He had these thoughts and his hand had moved. Not a lot but enough that it showed the movement. He was intending to follow through, even just a little. His hand moved back as he turned around, heading into his room. He needed to get away from her.

He also needed to get a shirt.

* * *

The smell of food woke Orihime.

It poked through her slumber, wove through the darkness she found herself in. Slowly Orihime opened her eyes, looking at the window sill inches from her nose. She furrowed her brow. The last thing she remembered--

Her eyes snapped fully open as she sat up, the blanket falling to her thighs. She had been sitting downstairs with Ulquiorra. But she had fallen asleep, she remembered her eyes had gotten heavy so she had just leaned her head against her hand for a moment. But how had she gotten up here? She had been so _determined_ to be with him, if sitting by there was the only thing she could do. But then she fell asleep and someone must have carried her up here. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing her school uniform. She inhaled again and realized she was smelling food. She jumped up, throwing the blanket clear aside. She raced through the house, her feet slipping on the floor as she burst into the kitchen.

"You are awake," Ulquiorra's voice was smooth as he turned around and looked at her.

Orihime stared at him. He was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt, his feet bare. His hair was slicked with the remains of sweat and he still looked unusually pale and drawn. Orihime reached up to hold her sweater. Her fingers came into contact with her skin. Orihime's eyes widened as she looked down at what she was wearing. She had seen it was her school uniform but she hadn't seen the state it was in. The top buttons of her shirt had come undone, almost to where her bra would be exposed to him. Her sweater was on one shoulder, completely slipped down the other. Her skirt had ridden up as well, much higher than a skirt had any right to be. Her socks were low on her ankles instead of on her knees. Orihime felt her face get hot.

"Oh! I--" she blushed, "I'm so sorry," she stammered turning around, quickly tugging and buttoning until she turned around, sure she was presentable, "are you feeling better?" she asked.

Ulquiorra swallowed thickly. Seeing her under the safety of a blanket was one thing, seeing her standing there looking like _that_, with her cloths disheveled and her hair mussed, that was an entirely different thing. And he had nothing to do with it. Things had been far easier when she had been clothed from neck to toe. He had never thought about tearing her cloths off then but now, now he could see that if things had been different back then he probably would have had the same thoughts. He heard her move forward on socked feet, socks he hoped were higher on her legs than they were before. She walked slowly forward towards where he was standing over the kitchen stove. That was the smell, the breakfast smell. Ulquiorra was cooking breakfast.

"Sit," his voice was cool but it sounded tight as well.

Orihime sat as Ulquiorra turned around, a plate of food in his hands. He set one down in front of her and placed the other in front of him. Orihime looked down at the food that was in front of her before raising her eyes to where Ulquiorra was sitting across from her. She felt her lips curve into a smile as she looked at the food, remembering how this scene had played out before--many times before. Only he hadn't exactly eaten with her before--and there hadn't been sun either. Because there was no sun in Hueco Mondo, only a moon. But now there was a sun, high in the sky and streaming through the windows of the house.

"So you're feeling alright then?" she asked again, tentatively.

"I'm feeling better," he said his eyes raising to meet hers.

"Thats good," she said with a bright smile.

Ulquiorra nodded, trying to focus on food. If he ate hopefully his Spiritual Pressure would strengthen enough for Urahara to let him get out of the gigai. His eyes moved up to look at Orihime. She was eating without any sort of hesitance, seeming to actually enjoy the food. She looked up at him.

"This is really good Ulquiorra," she said with a smile, "I didn't know you could cook so well!" Ulquiorra stared at her, shocked by her chipper tone, "how come the food down there was so bad?"

"The ingredients in Hueco Mundo are extremely limited," he said, "and there were Arrancar who prepared your food."

"Well they couldn't cook," Orihime said stubbornly. Ulquiorra said nothing, "did they say what happened?" she asked.

"I forgot to eat," Ulquiorra said, "and I used my Spiritual Power. I overexerted myself."

Orihime looked down sadly. He overexerted himself and collapsed because he was not meant to be in this world. It wasn't natural and there was nothing that they coudl do to help him. He was an Arrancer, no matter what he looked like in the special Gigai. She forced herself to look up at him.

"Once my Spiritual Power stabilizes further," Ulquiorra said, "Urahara has told me there are adjustments he can make to this gigai to help me absorb more Spirit Particles from the area."

Orihime's eyes widened before she smiled,

"Okay! And we'll help remind you too, Ulquiorra," she said. Ulquiorra's fork paused, "we've all got things that we need help with. Maybe if you spend more time you'll--"

"I will not adjust further," Ulquiorra said.

"I was gonna say you'd get used to it," Orihime said softly, "you did live here once."

"That was a very long time ago," Ulquiorra said, "and I was--" he paused, struggling for the right words, "I was different," he said finally.

"I know," Orihime said, her voice softening, "we didn't know you back then!"

Ulquiorra's eyes locked with hers. Orihime tried to keep smiling. His time before he was a Hollow--before he was an Arrancar, it was something that Ulquiorra did not like to talk about. Unfortunately the fact was that when someone did not want to talk about something, all Orihime wanted to do was learn more about it. So it was with Ulquiorra and his refusal to talk about his past. She tried not to pry, really she did, but the fact was that she did want to know. She had figured out that Aizen had gathered data on them, to learn about his enemies. So she knew that Ulquiorra knew much about her--more than she was really sure she wanted to know.

He knew everything.

She knew nothing.

Nothing past what she had gathered through observation and the things he let slip. She was sure that he was a musician, though whether it was his trade or whether it was a hobby, she didn't know. But she had never seen someone who appreciated music like he did, who understood how to craft it, how to use it to evoke feelings, to make people forget everything but what he could do. It was almost hypnotic, the effect it had on people. His skill was incredible. She knew he was wonderful at hiding things, as if he was used to hiding his emotions. Used to hiding his emotions for a purpose, used to hiding them to protect people. ANd he wasn't old. His eyes might have been cool and they might have been weary but it was the kind of weariness that came with experience, experience that happened quickly, happened before it should have.

If she had to guess, Orihime would have guessed he was young when he died. Young and scared enough that he would have fought to stay with his family as hard as he could. Fought and yet he would have been easy prey for any of the Hollows in the area. But to become a Vasto Lorde he would have had to grow powerful, powerful and ruthless very quickly. She knew she could never fully understand what he had gone through, the things that he had done to even become an Arrancar, to be powerful enough to peak Aizen's interest.

It might have been callous, it might have been mean, but the truth was that at the end of the day what united them was their ability to survive.

"I'm so glad today is saturday," Orihime said brightly, "its so nice not to have to go to school for the next two days."

Ulquiorra gave no response. Orihime fell silent after that as they finished eating. When they were done he stood up but before he could reach her plate she had picked it up and brought it over to the sink. Ulquiorra followed suite before he turned and left the room without another word. Orihime watched him go, confusion and worry churning in her stomach. He was acting so strangely she didn't know what to make of it. Her hand grasped the edge of the sink, her eyes watching his back. Something was very _very_ wrong.

There was a time not too long ago when she would have let him walk away. But not anymore. She closed her eyes, her fingers digging into the lip of the sink. She could let him leave, could do it just fine. But by the same token, she found she could not. Not as her hand left the sink and her feet carried her across the room, out of it and into the same hall that he was already halfway down.

"Tell me why you're acting like this!" she cried.

Ulquiorra stopped dead.

"You've been acting strange all week! Tell me why!" she continued, not caring how high her voice was, "I'm worried about you," she added finally.

"It is nothing important," Ulquiorra told her.

"Yes it is! If its making you act like this, it _is_ important, Ulquiorra," she said.

"No," he told her, turning around, his green eyes cold and flat, "it is not. It is nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Why not?" she demanded walking forward, closer to where he was standing, "is it because you think I'm not supposed to care about you? That I'm not supposed to worry about you? I care about you Ulquiorra," she told him, honesty bright in her eyes.

Ulquiorra looked down at her and knew with sickening certainty that she did care about him. That she cared about him more than he would ever be able to understand--more than he would ever really be able to care about her. She cared despite what he had done to her, despite kidnapping and forcing her to eat and forcing her to watch as he hurt the people she loved. She still cared about him. Still cared if he lived or died, still cared what happened to him. Ulquiorra hated that she did that. That despite everything that he had done, despite everything that Aizen and Ichigo and the world had done, she was not destroyed.

She wasn't broken.

He was.

"Why?" his voice was cool, cold even. Her eyes widened, "what reason have I given you to care? I did not ask for your sympathy, nor did I ask for your pity. I am here as an experiment on the whim of Soul Society because I was not able to die with my brothers. I am not here because of a choice or because I wish to be."

"That's not true," she said, her voice strong.

It did not matter. He could hear in her voice that it was a genuine fear of hers. She was afraid he wasn't there because he wanted to be and that surprised him. Because the truth of the matter was that he was not there because he wanted to be. He was there because of Soul Society, because of Urahara who created him, because he had not been able to stay dead like the rest of them. He was there for those reasons, not because of any choice he had consciously made.

But that was not why he was staying there.

"I see no purpose in lying," he told her.

Orihime stared at him, her eyes wide as she looked at him. He said there was no purpose in lying and the sad part was that she knew it was true. He might not have always told her the whole truth but he hadn't outright lied to her. Now, looking at him, she wished that he had lied to her. She also wishes she would have been able to tell when he was saying half truths. Because all she felt at the moment was sadness, sadness and disappointment that that was how he truly felt. Still she met his eyes squarely, her gaze unwavering. He broke first, turning away from her and continuing to walk towards the underground training space.

"If that's true," she said, "then why do you keep protecting me?" his entire body froze, "no-one's _ordering_ you to do it, but I know you do. You protect me from everything, every Hollow, every tear--" she stopped, her fingers fisting by her sides, "even you."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, though he knew she couldn't see. She _knew_? She knew he tried to protect her from himself? sHad he been that obvious, that transparent? He thought he had done a good job of hiding it, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"But I'm not scared of you," she said, her voice strong as she walked forward again, "don't you understand? I'm not afraid of you. I don't need protection from you!"

Something inside Ulquiorra snapped at those words. She didn't need protection from him. He turned around to see her standing there, bathed in the sunlight streaming from the windows. Her eyes met his without any sort of hesitation. She truly believed she did not need protection from him, that he wasn't a danger to her or to her friends. That his presence didn't violate everything that they had fought for, that so many had given their lives for. A world had wanted everything he was dead--had needed it dead and yet he lived. Standing in the shadows, looking at the woman bathed in sunlight.

He was in front of her before either of them really understood what was going on. She met his gaze squarely, her chin titling up to accommodate the height difference that was suddenly so prevalent. He looked down at her, his green eyes moving over every bit of her. Her body was so close he could feel the warmth, feel her breath. Another step and he knew he would feel her heartbeat, the pulse of life that beat deep within. His hands were extended fractionally, just enough that he could feel the fabric of her skirt. Her own were loose at her sides, just a breath from his own palms. She looked up at him and saw no fear in her eyes as she met his gaze squarely, her violet grey eyes looking nowhere but his face.

"You are foolish," he told her again, his voice low. Orihime tried not to tremble at the light breath on her face.

"So are you," she told him, her voice soft.

He watched as one of her hands moved. Watched as it rose to the level of his chest and touched the skin of his chest, just above his sternum, where his Hollow hole had been. Now it felt as though it was simply skin, that there was not a piece missing. He looked from her hand to her eyes, almost afraid to move and break the spell that seemed to have gripped them both. Slowly it faded, the fact she was with another man, that he had kidnapped her, that this was terribly wrong--it all slowly ebbed away as she did not quake being so close to him. As he did not rip her to pieces for standing there. He could feel her warmth and she could feel his strength and neither was sure what to do with the other.

Neither moved quickly, if anything they moved slowly.

But they moved none the less, closing the last distance between them.

The touch was light, barely a brush of lip really. But it send electricity both through them, every nerve tingling with the simple touch. Her hand remained on his heart and one of his moved slightly forward, just enough to touch the curve of her waist. They still did not touch fully, not with their entire bodies. The kiss was light, her hand on his chest was light, his on her waist was barely there. But the lightest, simplest touch was enough to cripple the urge to drag her into the darkness with him. It was enough so that, just for a moment, Ulquiorra existed in the light with Orihime Inoue.

And the beauty of the moment was something he would never forget.

* * *

**WOO HOO!! I love the kissing. I totally wanted their first kiss to be a more delicate one. But the smexy's coming. Next time its all about the repercussions. **

**I promise there's gonna be more Ishida/Tatsuki next time! **

**Please review! Remember reviews make me wanna update faster! And you totally wanna read the next chapter don't you? **

**So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay first things first. My profile's been updated with easier links. So now there are links for my Fanart folder on DevianArt, the Toro Nagashi tribute, the ShuuSun tribute and my AMV project with Frotu. New projects will be linked as they are completed including two new Ulquihime-centered projects to look forward to.**

**If you haven't gotten to see the fanart folder I suggest you do. Its got fanart that's been made for my stories by many wonderful artists including some Ulquihime goodies there that are awesome. Ditto with Frotu's AMV which is just a plethora of Ulquihime goodness. **

**

* * *

  
**

Tatsuki groaned at the pounding on the door. Though her room was on the second floor, it was above the front door and she had heard the pounding none the less. It was the middle of the day but she had been taking a nap. She opened her eyes and looked over at the window. It was one of the rare occasions when Tatsuki had the house to herself, so no-one else was going to go and open the door. Pushing herself up, Tatsuki rubbed sleep from her eyes and walked over to the open window, looking out. Downstairs she saw Orihime' violently colored hair. Tatsuki turned and walked out of her room, down the hall and finally the stairs before heading to the door.

"Whose there? If you're trying to rob me, you suck at it and I'll kick your ass just because," she said.

"Its me."

Tatsuki opened the door. Orihime was standing on the other side of the door. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. Orihime was smiling brightly, far too brightly considering it was just past noon. Her cheeks were flushed and her grin was so bright it seemed permanent. She was dressed in her school uniform and holding the case she used to carry books. Odd, considering it was saturday. She must have spent the night at Urahara's with Ulquiorra. Tatsuki stared, realizing that Ulquiorra had to be alright for her smile to be that big. At least, she hoped he was alright. If he wasn't and Orihime was smiling as brightly as she was then maybe she had finally snapped and gone insane.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Orihime grabbed her and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She dropped the case on the ground and grabbed Tatsuki by the shoulders.

"I kissed Ulquiorra."

Tatsuki sucked in her breath. Orihime looked at her, lip caught in her teeth as her fingers dug into the fabric covering Tatsuki's shoulders. Tatsuki stared at her. She _kissed_ Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra who was _clearly_ in love with her--who she was in love with. Who despite their group having placed bets on her fairytail romance with Ichigo, they had all been secretly cheering on to make a move. She had kissed him. And she didn't look scared or horrified or afraid or upset. No, no Orihime looked happy. Very _very_ happy.

"You did _what_?!" Tatsuki cried, "wait, you kissed him? Ulquiorra? Emo-spada?"

"Uh huh," she said.

"How--why--what happened?!" Tatsuki shrieked, not caring at how girly her voice sounded.

"I don't know! We were talking and then he was saying he was here because of Soul Society, not because he wanted to be. I called him a liar, he said he wasn't and then I-I asked why he was protecting me," Tatsuki gasped, "I asked him why he was protecting me from him!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

Tatsuki stared at the slivers of Orihime's bright red cheeks. She never would have thought Orihime would do something so ballsy as calling him out on Ulquiorra's habit of protecting her from him. But she had.

"What'd he say?" Tatsuki demanded, "Orihime!"

"He said I was foolish," she said, her voice muffled by her hands, "and i said he was too. And somewhere in there I told him I wasn't scared of him and then we sort of kissed."

"You--I can't believe you two kissed!" Tatsuki cried, "Orihime you _kissed_ him!"

"I know!" Orihime dropped her hands before her eyes widened, "oh no," Tatsuki frowned at her sudden change in demeanor, "Tatsuki what about Ichigo?"

"What do you mean, what about Ichigo?" Tatsuki looked at her, "you've got to break up with him," Orihime lowered her eyes, "Orihime you're _going_ to do it, right?"

Orihime turned around. Tatsuki felt her stomach drop. Moments ago she had looked so happy and so carefree but now, now she looked like the wieght of the world was resting on her shoulders. It was not as though Tatsuki really needed another reason to hate the orange haired idiot, and yet another had just landed in her lap. Orihime had been dizzyingly happy a moment ago and now she looked as if she was going to cry. Tatsuki looked down angrily before she looked back up at her friend.

"Orihime you can't just pretend that you want to be with him still--" Orihime said nothing, "Orihime this is crazy! You can't keep hurting yourself because of what happened!"

"You don't understand," Orihime said closing her eyes, "you _can't_ understand what happened!"

Behind her she heard Tatsuki breath out, obviously frustrated and upset. Orihime was sad for that, she was sad that Tatsuki was hurt. But she couldn't understand, no-one really could. Orihime was sure that in the chaos of that day she didn't really understand herself. There had been so much fire and so much pain, so much sadness that when she looked back all she saw was an endless sea of horror. There had been no good that day, even in the triumphs they had. Victory had been there's but there had been so much lost that it was impossible to see the good in that victory.

But she was sure that the saddest thing she would ever see was Ichigo breaking.

It was hard to imagine, the sight of a man breaking, even once she had seen it with her own eyes. His body was torn, hurt very badly. But that was not what had broken that day. No, what had been destroyed was something profound, something that could not be repaired with medicine or a helping hand. She had felt it too, everyone who had been left behind had felt it. Uryuu felt it as the alliance he had put so much bitter faith in was shattered. She had watched, her hands still clutched at her chest as she felt her power tear away. But none had felt it like Ichigo. No-one _could _feel it like Ichigo.

Except, maybe, for one person.

Orihime closed her eyes tighter, feeling them sting. She hated thinking about that, hated thinking about her last image of the people she had cared so much for. Most were dead but the few that had survived had been taken back to be saved. Soul Society had to salvage what they could, they had to or the world would truly have stopped. So they had pulled them back, leaving those who were living--however barely--on the other side of a great divide. There hadn't been words as friends sobbed for their lost and those who could clung to life with everything they had. There had been no words, except for one.

Just a name. A simple name that should have meant nothing but somehow meant more than any word ever could again. Orihime had seen her, Uryuu had as well. She was one of the worst injured, obviously dying and yet she hadn't gone with the others. At the last moment she had turned and ran towards the divide, towards the gaping hole in the world. How she ran, Orihime had no idea. She was barely breathing, in so much pain and yet she had thrown it all aside and ran. Tears and sweat and blood had all mingled together, all slipping down her face and yet she had ran.

If she had made it, she would have certainly been dead.

She knew that and she did it anyway. In one moment that Orihime could see as clear as a picture she had flung a hand out, his name on her lips. He had been shocked but his body had responded on pure instinct, reciprocating the movement as he ran for her, his own hand extending and trying to grab hers. Orihime liked to think that they had touched, that for one second their fingers had grasped each other. One second before whatever force surrounded the infinite light grabbed her and pulled her back. Before both their bodies gave out and they fell to their separate worlds.

Orihime still didn't know if Rukia Kuchiki was alive or dead, none of them did.

All they knew was that she had tried to get to them, that she had screamed Ichigo's name and he had cried hers and they had tried so hard to do what they should not have. But in the end they had gone back to their worlds, she to that of the dead and he to that of the living. Orihime knew Ichigo's injuries hadn't been as sever as hers and yet he had died three times, having to be revived and brought back. She had been there when he had finally woken up, she and Uryuu were there looking at him. He had opened his eyes and looked at them and what she saw was something that she could never forget. Ichigo had been broken, broken in a way that she didn't think could be fixed. Certainly not by any of them.

So, a month and a half later when they were both not in their right minds from the sleeping pills they had been given and he clumsily pressed his mouth to hers, she had let it happen. And the second time, when she had shyly brushed her lips to his, she had let him deepen the kiss. Over time they had learned each other's movements, each other's likes and dislikes. Sometime down the road when he had wrapped his arms around her for the first time, Orihime had been surprised at how safe she had felt in his embrace. From the way he held her she knew he had felt like he had a purpose, like he had something to protect again.

She knew it was wrong, she knew that and still she could never bring herself to pull away. Even after she stopped needing to feel his arms around her. She had watched a man be shattered and if she was what was holding him together then she was going to do just that. Ichigo had done so much, she couldn't just push him away. She hadn't pushed him away when Ulquiorra had finally been revealed, standing in the basement of Urahara's shop. Or when it had become clear that the green haired ex-espada wasn't going anywhere. She certainly hadn't pushed him away the first time she had opened a door and seen Ulquiorra with his shirt half over his head, his skin pale but not bone white thanks to the gigai he wore.

And she was not going to push him away now, just because she had kissed Ulquiorra.

"I just--I can't do that to him," Orihime said, hating the tone in her voice.

"To _which_ him?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime turned around, looking at her, confused. Tatsuki threw up her hands, "you just kissed Ulquiorra! Don't you think that's going to, oh I don't know, make him a bit confused?! They might not be killing each other anymore but you just kissed him and he's not a huge fan of Ichigo's."

"You don't think he'll tell him?"

"Not the point!" Tatsuki cried, wiping her hands across her face in pure frustration, "Ulquiorra still doesn't get sarcasm half the time. Do you _really_ think he's going to understand why you kissed him and then threw yourself back into Ichigo's arms?"

"He--" Orihime trailed off, "oh no, oh no no no," she shook her head, "oh he's not going to understand at all," she groaned, "Tatsuki what am I going to do?!" Tatsuki crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, "Tatsuki I can't just leave Ichigo!"

"You aren't in love with him anymore!"

"I might be," Orihime said crossing her arms. Tatsuki put her hands on her hips and fixed Orihime with a look, "I'm not," she said with a sigh, "but that's not the point. Ichigo doesn't need someone to be in love with him. He needs--" she groaned, "i don't know what he need. But he doesn't need me leaving him!"

"Orihime listen to yourself!" she cried.

There was a knock on the door. Orihime looked at the same time Tatsuki did. her eyes widened. It was really a soft knock and yet it was firm, as if the person on the other side of the door did not need loudness to convey their authority. There was only one person who could possibly knock like that. Orihime opened her mouth but Tatsuki dove forward, clapping her hand against Orihime's mouth and pressing a finger to her lips, signaling for silence. The knock ceased but Tatsuki shook her head, shooting Orihime a warning look before tiptoeing over to the door. She peered through the peephole to see who was on the other side. Instantly the blood rushed to her cheeks. Tatsuki lowered herself and tiptoed back, grabbing Orihime and yanking her away from the door. She dragged her to the stairs, looking around, making sure they weren't in sight of the windows.

"Tatsuki," Orihime whispered, "who are we hiding--"

"Shh!" Tatsuki hissed, looking around. The knock came once more and Tatsuki winced, looking at the door, "just be quiet," she whispered, "did you walk here?" Orihime nodded, "did he see you?"

"Did who--"

"Shh!"

Orihime stared at her. Her friend was beet read but this wasn't from anger. This was from something else. Tatsuki was flustered, her eyes moving from the door to the windows, looking for whoever was on the other side of the door. But for the life of her, Orihime had no idea who Tatsuki would be avoiding. Ichigo would never set foot near her house and if he had been on the other side of the door, Orihime had a strong feeling she would be pushing them apart so Tatsuki didn't kill him for real. Orihime tried to think who she could be avoiding but she had no idea. She looked down at Tatsuki who was still beet red and looking as if whoever was around was going to come and surprise them.

Tatsuki tiptoed over to the door once again and peered out the peephole. Breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned her head against the door. He was gone, thank God. But she was bright red and so flustered, Orihime was going to ask questions. Questions Tatsuki was sure she wasn't entirely ready to answer. Sure enough she heard Orihime come forward,

"Tatsuki? Who was that?" she asked.

"No one, friend of my parents I wanted avoid so, um, yeah, you and Ulquiorra--and Ichigo," she began, stumbling over the words.

"Tatsuki," Orihime crossed her arms and leaned forward, "who was it."

"No-one," the martial artist said.

"Tatsuki," Orihime looked at her, summoning her best wide-eyed innocent expression. Tatsuki's lip caught in her teeth as she looked up. Orihime could see her defenses breaking, "please tell me!"

"It was Uryuu!"

Orihime gasped, staring at her. Beet red, Tatsuki buried her face in her hands, sagging against the door. Uryuu? Uryuu was here and Tatsuki had avoided him? But that made no sense. Orihime had seen the two of them getting closer since Uryuu had moved back in with his father--everyone had. She thought they went well together, Tatsuki being loud and Uryuu quiet. Her liking hand to hand combat and him enjoying more weapons oriented styles. Both trying their best not to let their parent's wealth define them. She had known they were walking home together since they lived so close together and she had even seen Tatsuki giving him some muscle thing she used for the more painful of her injuries. But Tatsuki's reaction to him was so strange and out of character that Orihime could scarcely believe that Uryuu Ishida could create such a reaction. Unless--

"Did you two kiss?" Orihime demanded.

"No!" Tatsuki cried, her hands coming down, "well--almost--" she groaned and leaned her head against the door, "he taught me to shoot a bow."

"No!" Orihime gasped, "he taught you to do that?"

"Yeah. And then we've been talking and that one time--" she cut herself off with another groan, "I cried too. He probably thinks I'm some over emotional loser--"

"Who hides when he comes to visit?" Orihime cut in. Tatsuki glared, "I'm sorry, I just--its just you two look so cute together!"

"Orihime Inoue you take that back! Neither of us are 'cute' and we are not 'cute together'--" Orihime drew herself up in triumph, "we aren't even together!" Tatsuki sighed, "besides, he likes," she motioned towards Orihime who looked at her blankly, "he likes girls like you!"

"Like me? But Tatsuki he likes you or he wouldn't be coming to check on you!"

"See that's the thing. I don't _need_ someone to check on me. Besides, he probably wants someone who can, you know," she made some hand gesture lost on Orihime, "who can thread a needle--who can sew! And cook! Girls who can bat their eyelashes and clean and do all those things you can."

"You can cook--"

"I burn toast."

"Well you can--" Orihime stopped.

It was true, Tatsuki couldn't clean or sew or do any of the things that she seemed to think that Uryuu prized. But that was just the thing. Orihime knew that wasn't what really mattered. Especially not to Uryuu. What mattered was that Tatsuki spoke her mind and she saw things clearly. She could fight just as well as him. But most of all, she took people as they were. Even if she didn't always like all of them. She was the only one who hadn't tried to pretend that Uryuu wasn't missing his hand when he first walked back into school, instead she had leaned over and told him that she'd give him her notes after class because his handwriting was illegible still. She had done the same thing with Sado when he first came, back when his Japanese wasn't strong. Good and bad, Tatsuki took it all and rolled with it. That was what mattered, not the fact that she couldn't cook or clean.

"That stuff's not important," Orihime said coming over and leaning against the door next to her. Both girls sighed and slid down the door, sitting side by side on the floor, "he does like you."

"Yeah, well, Ulquiorra likes you."

"I know," Orihime said softly, "I like him too," she looked down, "a lot."

Tatsuki nodded as the two girls lapsed into silence.

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra walked to school eating.

He had spent the weekend with Urahara modifying the gigai he wore to increase the Spiritual Power it accepted but even so, he was not taking any chances. It was raining out, the drops pouring so thickly that even under his umbrella Ulquiorra could feel them against his pants. Still he moved at his usual pace, his steps smooth and unrushed, though the truth was he wanted nothing more than to run away from the school. He had neither seen nor heard from Orihime for the rest of the weekend, though every opening of the door and ring of the telephone had his heart stuttering in his chest or leaping into his throat. But it had never been her and each time his heart would feel heavy.

He knew she was staying with Ichigo.

He told himself that was for the best. Ichigo could offer her what he could not. He was human and alive and someone he knew she loved. He could protect her, but more importantly, he did not need to protect her from himself. Not like Ulquiorra did. Ulquiorra told himself that he would always be doing that. Even if by some miracle they became something more than friends. He would always protect her, even in the back of his mind. Because he was dangerous and no sunshine haired princess was going to change that. Usually it worked, at least partially. But now when he told him that he felt as if he was lying to himself. He had meant the words he told her back then, that he saw no point in lying, and the fact that it was clear he was doing it to himself now was something he was not happy about.

Sure enough when he made it into the classroom the first thing he was aware of was the way people were positioned. The classroom--just as any room--had people positioned in their groups. Orihime and Tatsuki were off in the back, talking heatedly about something as Ichigo stood looking out the window, his eyes on nothing. Over his shoulder he saw Uryuu sitting near the front of the room, his hands under the desk. Ulquiorra knew he was discreet with his prosthetic adjustments, preferring not to make people uncomfortable. Still when he felt Uluqiorra's eyes on him he raised his and looked up.

"Hello Ulquiorra," he said, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied, "I forgot to eat," he explained.

"I see," Uryuu nodded, "I assume it is because of the reduced density of Spirit Particles in the atmosphere."

"Yes," Ulquiorra said looking under the desk, "is that new?"

"Yes," Uryuu said, "a prototype I have been asked to test," he moved his hand out for Ulquiorra to see, "it is supposed to fit me perfectly."

"It does not," Ulquiorra said.

"No," Uryuu replied.

Across the room Tatsuki looked at the two boys who sat there so infuriatingly calmly. Both of them were so interested in the way things worked they were intently looking at Uryuu's prosthetic. Part of Tatsuki wanted to go over there and see it but the larger part of her wanted to stay at her desk and cower. She had avoided him successfully over the weekend and she could do it until lunch--or until they walked home. Yes, definitely until they walked home together. But it seemed fate had other ideas. One moment she was looking at him, trying to figure out why she wasn't walking home alone.

And then Uryuu's eyes moved to her.

Tatsuki's eyes widened. it was a glance, or it started out as one. But then his eyes went back to Ulquiorra--and then right back to her. He kept glancing at her, as if trying to figure out what was going on. He looked unsure, tentative almost as he tried to focus on Ulquiorra and suddenly Tatsuki felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. She did like Uryuu, liked him a lot actually. She looked over at Orihime who was sitting there, looking away from Ulquiorra _and_ Ichigo and Tatsuki made up her mind.

"I can't do this," she said.

"Tatsuki what are you talking about?" Orihime asked.

"Watch me," Tatsuki said.

The martial artist threw her jacket down and walked past her desk. Tatsuki focused on the anger that churned through, on the desire not to wind up like her best friend, too afraid to go for the one thing she really wanted as she stalked to the front of the room. Orihime was using her to justify whatever it was she was doing--or what she was not doing and Tatsuki wasn't going to have any of it. Not anymore. She focused only on that as she walked towards them. Ulquiorra and Uryuu saw her coming, both fixing her with an eerily similar stare but all Tatsuki focused on was Uryuu's gaze.

"Tatsuki?" he looked at her, despite the coolness in her gaze she could see he was confused and given her actions she couldn't blame him, "I--"

"I'm not a girly girl," she said, cutting him off, "I can't cook or clean or bat my eyelashes. And I'm not good at waiting either. Even for you."

"Tatsuki what are you talking about?"

"I avoided you all weekend," she said, "I'm not the kind of person to do that and I didn't like it at all," she crossed her arms, "I'm doing it anymore."

Uryuu stared up at her. He had a feeling she had been home when he had come over on saturday, looking for her company. He had felt so odd when they had walked home not saying anything after--after whatever had happened on the archery field. So he had gone over to her house to try and figure out if it had been in his head or if she had felt something as well. And when she had not opened the door part of him had been down, thinking that she was just avoiding him while another part of him had been wild with the hope that she had felt something as well.

It was strange, really, He had been so in love with Orihime, for so long. Seeing the way she had looked at Ichigo, knowing her heart belonged to him had done nothing to deter his own foolish one. But for some reason, seeing the way she was with Ulquiorra, he could see that they could be happy together. And strangely he thought his heart knew it too. And then that night on the archery field, standing there with the girl he had somehow grown close to without even realizing, it was like someone had hit him over the head. With sickening certainty, he had discovered that perhaps his insane heart was not for Orihime Inoue. Not anymore anyway.

"What would you like to do?" Uryuu asked.

"This."

And so, in front of an entire class of High School students, Tatsuki grabbed Uryuu by the collar and pressed her mouth against his.

It was far from perfect. her nose bumped his and his glasses became askew. Neither closed their eyes and while her hands remained fisted in his collar, his remained beside him. Because she initiated the kiss, Tatsuki pulled away first as well, looking down at him with the same triumphant look she gave opponents when she knocked them out. Uryuu felt heat creep up the back of his neck as he looked up at her, his heart hammering in his chest.

"We are going to have to eat out since you can't cook," he said, his voice dull with surprise to his ears, "and have a tailor because I cannot sew anymore. And I do not like to clean."

"Whatever," she said, "we'll figure it out."

Uryuu nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before they both moved forward, kissing again.

Ulquiorra stepped away from the scene, watching with amusement. He did not notice Orihime had moved until she was walking past him towards Ichigo who hadn't moved at all. She stood in front of him as his eyes moved to her. Orihime took a deep breath and kept her eyes on his, trying not to look over at the fact her best friend was dangerously close to sitting in Uryuu's lap, both ignoring the catcalls of their classmates. And she especially did not want to look at Ulquiorra. She was not going to look at the green eyed man until she did this. If Tatsuki could be brave, so could she.

"We need to talk," she said, her voice soft.

"Yeah," he said, "come on."

He moved towards the door, not once did he reach for her.

**

* * *

**

***dies***

**Okay so my online life (and real one) has been complete chaos. Just insanity so I apologize for my absence but this last chapter of the manga had me running circles in Ulquihime land. I'm hoping for a reunion but, who knows.**

**For those all 'but Uryuu loves Orihime' please refrain from flaming/snarking. And for those who thought this was just an Ulquihime fic, you were incorrect. Uryuu/Tatsuki is LISTED on the summary. Every so often I have to do this so I'll say it again: I DO NOT WRITE SINGLE PAIRING STORIES. My stories, like Bleach, are ensemble stories and therefore have multiple pairings. The hitsuhina haters skip those parts in Arcana and the IchiRuki haters skip those parts in Verona. it works. Refrain from snarkiness people, my patience for it is nonexistant.**

**But don't forget to review! I love reviews! You love my writing. It works. You review, I write. Yayy!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people, Ichigo's gonna get a bit hysterical. Remember that he's had everything ripped away from him and that though he's trying to carry on, he's doing a bad job with it. **

**Also by popular demand I've started a completely Uryuu/Tatsuki fic called "Escape Me". So feel free to check that out if you're enjoying them in this story!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Orihime took a deep breath, looking at Ichigo. The young man looked back at her, his hands shoved into his pockets. Orihime stopped, looking up at him, unsure of what to say next. She knew she had to say something, that whatever she said had to be perfect. It just had to be. Because this was a long time in coming. Because she knew that whatever she needed, whatever it was, it as not Ichigo Kurosaki. No, it was not. Not anymore. Maybe, just maybe, it never really had been him. That wasn't important though. What was was how to tell him that even if it had been, once, it was not the case anymore. The problem was that she didn't know how to tell him that.

Because the truth was, Orihime did not know if she was truly ready to give up Ichigo Kurosaki.

She still felt safe and warm in his embrace--most of the time. And she knew a part of her would always see him and would think that she was home. That home was anywhere he was. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how hard it was sometimes, a part of her--no matter how small--would always rejoice when she saw him standing there. When his embrace was around her. When all she could feel was him, when he took over her senses. She knew, as she had for a long time, that Ichigo Kurosaki was her first love. That he always _always_ would be her first love, the first boy she had ever kissed or held hands with. Or saved the world with. She didn't think she would ever be in love with a boy who was quite like Ichigo ever again. It wasn't like they could save the world again, or do anything else that they had.

Orihime took a deep breath, her fingers running against the edge of her skirt as she tried to think of what to say to him. How was she supposed to tell the first boy she had ever loved that there was a big chance she no longer was in love with him? More importantly, how was she supposed to tell him in a way that wouldn't break his heart anymore? She had no idea. Raising her eyes, she met his own as best she could. He deserved that, she knew he deserved at the very least, that much. And it came to her then, that honesty was another thing he deserved. He deserved for someone to tell him the truth, even if it was the smallest thing she could do for him.

"Its over, Ichigo," she said softly.

"Yeah," he said, his voice low, "I'm surprised you stayed as long as you did."

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Stop it, Inoue, you never really wanted to be with me--"

"That's not true!" she cried, cutting him off, horrified to feel tears gathering in her eyes, "I wanted to be with you! I wanted to be with you more than anyone else in the _world_! You were the one I said goodbye to--"

"Exactly!" he cut her off, his voice strong, "I was the one you said goodbye to. You said _goodbye_ to me Inoue. I never understood why you stayed with me. Especially when _he_ came back."

Orihime's eyes widened at what he was insinuating. Her breath caught in her throat as tears stung her eyes. She had not been with Ichigo because of pity. Not in the beginning. Even now she wasn't sure pity was the right word. But what he was accusing her of, what he was accusing her of was terrible. It was what her mother did. And if there was one thing Orihime Inoue wouldn't stand for, it was being called what her mother was.

"No!" she shook her head, "you're wrong!" her eyes rose to his, "I loved you! That was why I stayed with you! It was you who never loved me! All this time, I've been nothing more than a replacement for Rukia Kuchiki and we both know it!"

As soon as the words left her lips, Orihime wished she could snatch them back. They were true, they both knew they were. But even so, the raw look in his eyes, the echoes of her voice, they were a terrible combination. A fact only made worse by the fact that she had caused them. She had been looking for the perfect words and instead she had shouted something terrible. Something she had not been sure of until the moment she voiced the words. Until she saw the look in his eyes. Until she knew that they were, if not the right words, then certainly the truthful ones. She had been a replacement for Rukia. And the worst part was that she knew it. Somewhere, deep inside, she had always known it. But she hadn't cared. She had only wanted to be with him, however she could.

"Rukia's gone," he said, his voice angrier than she had ever heard of it, "just like everything else that was in Soul Society. Its gone, Inoue, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Its _not_ all gone!" she cried, reaching for his hand, only to have him move it away, "its not. We're still here, Ichigo. Me and Sado and Ishida and Urahara--" Ichigo looked away, "he doesn't hate us Ichigo. Even after what happened, he still cares about us--about you!"

"Well he shouldn't! What kind of fighter--" he broke off, "she's dead because of me, because I had to be the hero."

Orihime closed her eyes tightly in a failed effort to stop the tears that slipped down her face. She had no words to contradict the statement. She didn't think there was a person on earth who did. Yoruichi had died because of Ichigo. Because he had been so intent on taking Gin down that he hadn't seen Tousen out of the corner of his eye. Hadn't seen him until it was too late. Until Yoruichi had shoved him out of the way and been locked in his bankai herself. Kido, _Shunpo_, nothing had worked against Tousen. It had only taken a minute, maybe two, before the barrier cleared and Yoruichi's mangled body was revealed.

It wasn't until later that they realized Hueco Mundo's Spiritual Particles had heightened the abilities of their enemies.

Tousen had advanced towards them. Orihime had fumbled for her shield, fumbled for anything that could have saved them. With the last ounce of strength the former Captain had grabbed Tousen's ankle. From the horrified look on Soifon's face, Orihime realized she knew what was going to happen. No-one else did. The Goddess of the Flash had not seen fit to share with them the other use for _Shunko_. But she had grabbed Tousen and in a flash of bright light, the two of them had vanished. It was only when the smell of charred flesh reached their noses, when the ashes began to rain down on the rubble of Fake Karakura Town, it was only then that they realized Yoruichi had sacrificed herself to kill Tousen.

It had worked, they knew it had. But Orihime was sure she would never quite be able to forget the hollow, stunned look in Urahara's eyes. Or the wretched, broken battle cry Soifon gave as she charged the remaining enemies. The battle had roared up and swallowed them whole. There was nothing any of them could do anymore, not until it was too late. Orihime knew that Yoruichi had sacrificed herself to save them--to save her and Ichigo and everyone else. But it had been months before she could look at Urahara without seeing the look in his eyes as he had watched her die.

"That's not true," she said, "it could have been you--it could have been a hundred other things. She's dead because she wanted to see a better world--because she wanted the people she loved to survive, even if she couldn't."

"She didn't have to die! None of them did. So what? So we could survive as this?" he held up his hands, "what can we do now? We are powerless because of Soul Society. Because the people we thought we could trust turned around and they--they--" he stopped, seemingly too furious to continue.

"Ichigo," she began, stepping forward, her instinct to help him overriding everything else, "we can--"

"No," he cut her off, "no, there isn't any 'we' anymore. We were--" he growled, "we were who were were because of our powers. They were what made us. Without them, what are we? We're high school students, we're supposed to worry about grades and university and what? After school activities? Girlfriends?" he let out a bitter laugh, "I can't do it Inoue, not anymore."

"Ichigo, just because aren't dating doesn't mean i don't care about you. I do! Its been hard for all of us. We're trying to help each other but you have to let us in!"

"Let who in?" he demanded, "you? Sado? Ishida--who didn't have a piece of his soul ripped away? Maybe Tatsuki, after all a desk to the head sounds fine right about now. Or what about Ulquiorra? Because he didn't try to kill everyone, didn't try to, you know, end the world on multiple occasions. Do Aizen's bidding. No, that must have been another Espada. One that Soul Society didn't see fit to bring back--one I didn't kill trying to defend you!"

It was the second time Orihime Inoue had ever slapped someone.

With Ulquiorra she had been blinded by rage, white hot anger that had pulsed through her until slapping him was all she could do not to break down. With Ichigo it was different. She was aware of everything, of drawing back her hand, of backhanding him across the face, of remembering to keep her fingers pressed together so the damage went more to his skin, not to hers. She remembered his head turning to the side, her hand following the arc, both hands returning to her side. She saw it all but it didn't really register until she was standing there breathing hard, her fists by her side, her eyes taking in the fact his head was turned to the side, his cheek reddened by the hit.

Her eyes widened as sucked in her breath, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Ichigo looked at her, his eyes locking with hers for a moment. In that moment she could see that he knew. He knew everything, everything she was not yet ready to admit to herself. Slowly he gave a nod of his head, as if she had confirmed something by slapping him.

"Thanks," he said, his voice oddly strained, "that was all I needed."

He turned around and walked off the hallway.

"Ichigo--Ichigo where are you going?" Orihime demanded, walking after him, "Ichigo you can't just--"

"Leave?" he asked turning around, "yeah, actually, I can. You guys don't need me. No-one needs a powerless teenager."

"We _do_ need you! You need us--please tell me where you're going!"

"No, Inoue, you don't," he said turning around, "and I don't need you either. We're useless to each other, got it? So I'm going."

He turned around and walked down the final flight of stairs and out the doorway.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed after him but he just kept walking.

Half blind with tears, Orihime started after him but he did not slow, did not hesitate. Before she could figure out how to make her legs work, he was out of sight, lost to distance and the tears that overwhelmed her. Slowly Orihime sank down on the steps, pressing a hand to her mouth as she tried to muffle the sound of her tears. It was so much worse than she could have imagined. How he reacted, how he had just stormed off, maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all, Her breath caught as she tried to stop her tears but nothing happened. Instead she buried her face in her hands, knowing she deserved the cold air brushing against her neck.

Orihime heard footsteps behind her.

Tearfully she turned her head to see Ulquiorra standing at the top of the stars, his emerald eyes looking down at her. She knew she looked like a mess, she could feel tears on her face and she knew her nose was running. Her hair was in disarray as well. Ulquiorra had seen her in such a state before, many times actually. She couldn't remember the number that she had cried in front of him. He always waited for her to stop, looking down at her with his emerald gaze unreadable. And Orihime had always tried to pull herself together so he didn't have to see her cry. But this time she couldn't stop. Even the sight of him sent her tears coursing down her cheeks in an unstoppable flow.

"I'm sorry," she said turning around, burying her face in her hands, "I can't stop crying."

She didn't hear him at first. Didn't hear his feet against the stairs as he came to the steps were she was sitting, her hands buried in her face and shoulders shaking violently with the sobs that spilled from her lips. Ulquiorra hated it when she cried, hated it mostly because it seemed uncontrollable. He had no idea how to make her stop, what to do to end the tremors. It was just that when she cried, there were no enemies he could fight, no limbs to be torn apart, there was nothing he could do. He had been given missions because of his abilities, he had been given a rank and a purpose because of it. But it was all useless when she cried.

Still he came to her, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was sure that tearing Ichigo's limbs off would have made him feel better, but leaving her crying was something his body could not allow. Slowly he sat down next to her, on the same step where she sat cry. Carefully he reached out, unsure if he was doing the right thing. Slowly he placed his hand on her far shoulder, making sure his hand didn't surprise her. She didn't stop crying when he touched her, when his hand slowly slid across her back to cup her shoulder. And he managed not to draw back when she unexpectedly turned and buried her face in his shoulder, her tears soaking the fabric of his shirt.

His ears picked up on footsteps at the top of the stairs. Twisting his head, he looked up to see Tatsuki standing there. The girl was in a rather obvious state of disarray, her hair even more mussed than usual, her blouse slightly askew. Still when her eyes found the two of them, a look of satisfaction came into her eyes. She caught is eyes as he looked back at her, desperately wishing that she could tell him exactly what he was supposed to do. All he had ever see was her hugging Orihime, he didn't know what came next. But Tatsuki only gave him a slightly encouraging nod before turning and disappearing down the hallway. Orihime continued to cry helplessly against him.

"Orihime," he began, "what happened?"

Orihime only sobbed harder at the sound of her name. Throughout the fight all Ichigo had called her was Inoue. Inoue, like she wasn't his girlfriend. Like she was someone only fit to be addressed by her last name. Like she was nothing. It was irrational, she knew, he had called her Inoue from almost the moment he met her. But still, for some reason, those times had hurt. they had stung as if he had called her something truly insulting. And now Orihime found herself crying against Ulquiorra. Ichigo had said he didn't need her, he didn't need any of them. Orihime knew he was lying. He just had to be. He couldn't be serious, not after everything they had been through.

"I have to go after him," she said, pushing herself to her feet.

"I will go with you," Ulquiorra said.

"Ulquiorra I don't--" she began.

"You are in no state to be going anywhere alone," he said, cutting in gently.

Orihime nodded finally, hurrying down the stairs. Ulquiorra followed her as they hurried through the streets in silence. Orihime felt urgency fill her, as if she was hurrying towards some invisible goal. All she felt was a terrible feeling, as if she was racing against some invisible clock. Before she knew it her walk had quickened, to the point where she was almost running. Ulquiorra kept up with her easily, his stride matching hers. Orihime walked as fast as she could, but it was only moments before she broke out into a run. Ulquiorra said nothing, just matched her pace as he kept up with her. She ran all the way from the school to Ichigo's house.

He had long since shown her where the spare key was hidden. Orihime grabbed it without a moment's hesitation, opening the door to the deserted Kurosaki house. WIthout pausing even to kick off her shoes, she ran up the stairs towards Ichigo's bedroom, throwing open the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she surveyed Ichigo's destroyed, deserted room. She heard Ulquiorra come up behind her but she stepped into the room completely, her eyes moving around, taking in the damage.

Ulquiorra stared, slightly nauseous at the state of Ichigo Kurosaki's room. Cloths and books were strewn everywhere, as if someone had trashed the room. Even the desk chair was overturned, the lamp laying on the floor his own room was by no means neat, it was certainly neater than this. This looked as if someone had broken in, though from Orihime's tear streaked face, he was sure that it was quite the opposite. That someone had broken out.

Orihime ran over to the desk, looking around. There had to be a clue somewhere, something to tell them what had happened here. Why his room was so destoryed. she felt no Spiritual Power, not even the traces that she could. But there was no doubt in her mind something had happened. She moved to the closet, pulling it open and looking as well. Ulquiorra looked around, trying to find something that was out of place, trying to find whatever Orihime was looking for. His eyes found it, laying on the pillow.

"Ulquiorra--" Orihime trailed off as he walked over and picked up the envelope, coming over to her.

The color drained from Orihime's face as she looked at the envelope he offered to her. She reached out and took it from him, holding it in her hands before she grabbed the paper folded inside. She unfolded it, her eyes moving across the words that were written in Ichigo's strangely neat hand. The paper fell from her hand as she swayed on her feet, looking as if she was going to faint. Ulquiorra quickly reached out and steadied her, his fingers grasping her shoulders as he looked at her.

"Orihime what is it?" he demanded, his tone urgent.

"I--" she trailed off, "I didn't think he would--" she turned her tortured gaze to Ulquiorra, "its my fault," she whispered, her voice hollow.

Concern flooded Ulquiorra at her strange behavior. The way she was acting, he had never thought he would see it. Even at the darkest points, Orihime had always been very alive. It had been a source of endless frustration for someone who had been sent to protect and ensure she didn't do anything foolish. But the way she was standing there, it was as if something had ripped away everything she was. It was as if she could barely stand at all. It was a deeply troubling thing, one that had concern churning through him.

Ulquiorra looked down at the note that had helped send her into such a state, but all he could see was the other side of the blank paper.

"Come," he said. She gave no sign of hearing him, "we need to leave this place," he told her.

She continued to stare numbly ahead, as if she was lost to him. Ulquiorra quickly bent and swept an arm under her legs, another around her shoulders. She did not respond as he picked her up and carried her from the room, leaving the note and whatever else Ichigo Kurosaki had left behind. His concern was the woman in his arms, not whatever foolishness Kurosaki was dealing with right now.

_Don't you get it? We're the only ones who can protect them anymore!_

Ulquiorra tightened his grip on the woman in his arms who stared numbly ahead, Uryuu's words ringing in his did not respond as he carried her outside of the Kurosaki home, shifting her only to lock the door. Nor did she respond as he carried her down the street, back to the Urahara shop. He only had to kick on the door once before Jinta slid it open, his eyes widening at the sight of the two of them before they locked on Ulquiorra.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in school!" The red haired boy called, "Mr. Urahara! Ulquiorra's _not_ in school again!"

"Huh? Wha--" Urahara came out, clearly having just woken up. His eyes took one look at Orihime and Ulquiorra before his gaze turned serious.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I do not know," Ulquiorra said, "she fought with Kurosaki, his room was a mess, she read a note he left and now she is like this."

"Well that's not good," Urahara stated coming over, "did you see what was in the note?"

"No," Ulquiorra said shortly, "I am taking her to rest. It is shock, nothing more."

"Well, you would know," Urahara said cheerfully, causing Ulquiorra to glare in his direction, "call us if you need anything! Come on Jinta, we need to call the school and tell them to send over the homework."

Ulquiorra winced at the voices before he turned back to look at Orihime. She had not changed, still staring blankly ahead. He carried her to the back of the shop, where the inhabitants of the place lived. Carefully he nudged open the door to his room, knowing she would be more comfortable on a bed then in the lab Urahara maintained downstairs. His room was, by no means clean. But it was tidier than Ichigo's had been at any rate. He walked over to his bed, glad for once that it was unmade and leaned down, placing her on it. She did not give any response as he removed her shoes and pulled the blankets over her, the movements easy and familiar to him. He had been her caretaker, her protector. In fact, it had been the first role he had been to her, well, second if one counted the kidnapping. He could do what he was doing now.

Protect _the woman._

Protect _Las Noches_.

Ulquiorra swallowed thickly, his hand clenching on the blanket. No, it was not as simple as that. Not anymore. Because he was not simply protecting her. He was not pulling a blanket over her and going off to meet with the other Espada or to ignore Nnoitra in the hallway or even to brush past Grimmjow, one hand itching to cover the Hollow Hole to prevent another incident. That or to rip his arm off. No, he was protecting her now and instead of an apathy tinged with interest, he was worried about the tears that trickled down her cheeks. He need to get out of that room, he knew that much. Just leave, get out before the feelings in him got worse. He could feel the dizziness beginning as well and he knew if he did not eat he was going to pass out again.

He moved away from the bed, towards the door before he heard her voice.

"Will you come back?"

"Yes," he told her, watching as her head move slightly in response, "I will return."

By the time he did, she was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Uh oh! Ichigo went crazy. What the heck was in that note?! But on the plus side Ulqui got to play protector again! (he totally likes it too). I'm sure he can help Orihime through this. **

**Don't forget to check out "Escape Me" if Uryuu/Tatsuki's growing on you like it is on me!**

**So please review! You review, I write! Its an awesome combo!**

**  
Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay kiddies, its Ulquihime smexy time! They get kinda hot and heavy. Nothing explicit, just hot. So, yeah, if you don't like makeouts, then look away.**

**If you like 'em, read on. **

* * *

It was the darkness that woke Orihime.

Belayed by the moonlight that slipped through the windows, she opened her eyes to see it was night time. Slowly pushing herself up, Orihime winced as her head throbbed. She had slept the whole day. She felt numb, as if someone had ripped out everything she was. Numb but not uncomfortable, just unfeeling. Slowly her gaze moved about the room she was in. It was a small room, simple really with a desk and a chair and a bed that she currently occupied. It was messy as well, clearly lived in, but there was an order even to the chaos.

Still laying down, Orihime took a deep breath, trying to shake off the lack of feeling. An odd scent flooded her nose and instantly she felt her body relax. It smelled like cool. Like endless earth and night and unmovable things. It felt like stability, like the world could end all around her but that smell would remain. All things cool and solid, they were in that smell. Turning her head to the room, her eyes sought out the familiar objects. The school uniform thrown on a chair, the ipod charging on the desk. She recognized the blue coat she could half see in the closet, though it was not yet cold enough for such a thing. She knew where she was and yet she could not bring herself to move, to feel afraid. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position, the blankets sliding off her shoulders into her lap.

She reached up and touched her hair, looking around at the contours of Ulquiorra's room. It was a strange thing to think she was there, in the place that he had made his own. She pushed herself up to her feet, her socks touching the cool floor underneath. She did not bother to look for her shoes as she moved towards the door of his room, quietly pulling it open. It was dark and quiet throughout the shop, the moon the only light she could see. Still she found no fear in the dark, just an odd sort of comfort the daylight no longer seemed to offer her. Her fingers moved across the wood of the door frame as she stood in it, lingering in Ulquiorra's room. She knew she needed to go home and yet she could not bring herself to move.

Especially not when she heard the click of talons against the floor.

Orihime moved forward, just enough to see the shape moving through the darkness. Most of him was lost to the shadows, the darkness swallowing him whole. But even in the shadows she could see the green in his eyes, she could see his posture, the way he carried himself even when he had a tail and a wingspan. He still was Ulquiorra, perhaps in some way he was more himself in the form he currently resided than he was any other way. Orihime pressed a hand to the doorway as he moved closer, stopping just out of reach of the light. His eyes looked at her calmly, moving across her in a way that Orihime had long since recognized as concern. Though the injuries he was checking for were physical ones, they were injuries none the less.

"You are awake," he stated, his tone formal, another sign he had been worried.

"Yes," she said, "were there many Hollows?"

"Enough that my presence was required," he told her.

"Did you use a lot of Spiritual Power?" Orihime asked.

"I am fine," he said, avoiding the question completely.

Orihime caught her lip in her bottom teeth. He stood there, close enough that she could smell the same scent clinging to him. But more than that she could feel the Spiritual Power, his Spiritual Power. It was just as unwavering as his. Everyone else she had encountered their Spiritual Power had shown something. Rukia's icy one, Byakuya's oddly sharp one, Ichigo's burning one. But Ulquiorra's was unique as well. The closest way Orihime had ever been able to describe it was like the ground. It could change, she had felt fluctuations in it before, but it was the steadiest power she had ever felt. Constant. She felt it now as well, unconfined, though they both knew he should have returned to Urahara's lab to go back to the gigai that would contain it. He made no move to go, he simply stood there in the shadows.

"Why won't you eat the Hollows?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra said nothing, "wouldn't they help? With your Spirit Power?"

"It is irrelevant," he said.

"But Ulquiorra--"

"I will not consume them," he said, his tone flat, no room for argument to it.

His hand reached for the light but Orihime moved quicker, her fingers grasping his. She held his hand away from the light, stepping into the shadows in front of him. The entire time his yellow eyes did not leave hers, his gaze sharp as she moved in front of him. Slowly Orihime let go of his hand, her fingers moving to the skin of his chest. He was just as warm in this form as he was in his gigai. She could feel him holding himself very still as she stood in front of him, her hands resting on his chest, her eyes squarely locked with his.

Ulquiorra did not trust himself to move.

She was in front of him, touching him and all he wanted was to slam her against the wall. To rip her cloths from her body. To destroy the haunting image of perfection she portrayed. Even in the moonlight she looked as though she had captured the sun. And yet there she was, standing in the shadows, her breath ghosting the skin of his chest. He could feel her heart beating, he could see the rise and fall of her chest. He did not think it was fear on her features, though he wished to God it was. Fear would mean she was not there, not in the darkness, not in front of him standing there as she was. Not touching him, so carefully, not so easily. As if he was not frightening, not at all.

"You should be far away from here," he told her.

"From you," she whispered, "because of what you are, because of what you've done," he said nothing as she stated it, "no," she said shaking her head, "not again. I'm not leaving, and I'm not going to let you push me away--"

He silenced her with his lips.

Ducking his head, his mouth captured hers. Her lips met his eagerly, her hands moving from his chest to his shoulders as she pulled him closer against her. His skin was hard still and she could feel the strange muscles that connected to her wings. If it had been any other time, if there had been light or something--anything, to stop him he would have. But there was not. She was against him, willing and eager and when the claws of his talons dragged lines down her shirt, shredding the fabric, her only response was to arch into his touch, her lips parting to deepen the kiss. Her breath was hot against his cheek as he backed her towards the wall, his hand pressing into her the bare skin exposed by her ruined shirt.

Orihime wrapped her arms tighter around him as her back hit the wall, his hand still pressed against her spine, claws resting against the skin of her hip. It was strange . His other was flat against the wall, bracing them even as her legs sagged, barely able to hold her upright as she pulled him closer, her fingers threading through his hair. He tasted just as he smelled. Like cool and dark and immovable things. Like stability. Like something that would always be there. The light did not matter, not anymore. Not as the fabric of her shirt fell to the ground, not as her chest seemed to be on fire from the one pressed so tightly to his. She felt every inch of his body pressed against hers, engulfing everything she was. Orihime did not care. However much she felt, it was not enough. It never could be enough. She wanted more.

She wanted everything.

She heard his wings flex, his tail swish and realized the danger they were posing with him as he was.

"Your gigai," she gasped.

"The shop is designed to contain Spiritual Power," he told her.

He pulled back fractionally, his eyes scanning her face. Perhaps she was not talking about his gigai, perhaps she was talking about stopping. Perhaps she was afraid, of the darkness, of him, of what was happening. His thoughts were disjointed, even as he tried to make them coherent. But it was impossible, not when she was against him. Not when her arms were around his shoulders, her lips barely an inch away from his.

"Oh thank God," she said pulling him down.

Not when she did that.

His lips moved from her mouth to her throat, the gentleness vanishing. Orihime bit her swollen lip as his marked the skin of her throat. She was unable to stifle the sounds that he elicited from her, her body pressing even more tightly against his. The hand he had against the wall left it, wrapping around her shoulders and suddenly Orihime felt as if she was drowning in the darkness. Drowning in him. Her eyes closed as she held him tighter, clinging to what sanity she had left for a moment longer.

Then she let go.

**

* * *

**

Uryuu stood in the doorway of Tatsuki's room.

Her mother had let him in. She had known him as their neighbors son, not in any other capacity. WIth a smile she had let him and he had walked to her room, following the directions given to him by the woman who had a longer version of Tatsuki's hair and the same bright smile. When he approached the door that would lead him to Tatsuki's room, he reached out and knocked on the door. A sound from inside the room was enough for him to open the door.

Tatsuki's room was a hundred percent her. Simple, clean lines were half disguised by the massive amount of clutter. School uniforms, informal, boyish cloths, even a few dresses were strewn everywhere. His eyes found her form, sitting on the seat below her window. She was in sweat pants and a tank top, her hair still wet from the shower. Her arms were around her knees as her shoulder rested on the glass. It was dark outside, the colors of the houses painting her skin a hundred shades of gold. She was not crying, just staring out the window, silent as the grave. Uryuu was both grateful she was not crying and worried for how quiet she was. He stood in the door, watching her, silent until she spoke.

"He's gone."

Uryuu nodded, not saying anything. Two words and she lapsed into silence. Tatsuki continued to sit there, staring blankly out the window. Slowly Uryuu walked over to the window. She only took up half of it. He lowered himself down, sitting next to her. She sighed, the sound almost shaky, the barest crack in the sound. Uryuu remained sitting there, his body angled towards her, his hands resting on his knees. He knew he should have found something to say, sitting there in silence was not going to do anything really. Nothing was made easier by the fact that Uryuu had never really been the comforting type, especially not when it came to a girl like Tatsuki. Aside from a few angry tears, he didn't think he had ever seen her truly sad. Certainly not like she was right now.

"Ah," he said, the sound a soft confirmation, "he will be back though."

"You aren't going to go drag him back?" Tatsuki asked, her eyes sliding suspiciously over to him.

"This is something Ichigo needs to do on his own," Uryuu said, "and I have never been good at dragging Ichigo Kurosaki to or from anywhere."

Tatsuki made a sound in the back of her throat, a sound Uryuu was certain would have been a laugh if it had been any other time. But it wasn't and instead of a laugh it was nothing more than a sound in the back of her throat. Uryuu sat there quietly, not sure what he was supposed to do. Sitting with an upset girl was not exactly something he was used to, especially not when logic said that he was the one who was supposed to comfort her. Tatsuki shifted abruptly before turning and looking at him, her eyes raw with emotion.

"I just wanted to hit some sense into him, you know? It was like he was too stupid to realize that we were all there, that even when he fucked up we were still there," she made the same sound, shaking her head, "I just never figured he'd be the one to leave---again."

"I know," Uryuu said, "I do not look any of us did."

"God, I'm sorry," she said shaking her head, "I didn't mean to go all chick flick on you after we just--" she motioned between the two of them, I know this is weird and all--"

"Its not," Uryuu said, "not compared to everything else that has been going on lately," he added. Tatsuki shook her head in a failed attempt to hide her smile, "I suppose it was time for high school weirdness."

"Hey!" she said, nudging him with her foot, "you weren't supposed to agree with me."

"Well you did kiss me in front of our entire class," he pointed out.

"Oh and would you like to remind me who pulled who onto their lap?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, her smile contradicting his words.

"I have no doubt that had our positions been reversed you would have done the same thing," he told her dryly.

She laughed, a softer one than he was used to but it was a laugh none the less. She seemed a bit happier and Uryuu felt a bit of pride at that. He had cheered her up . He looked over to see her move. Tatsuki swung her legs over until she was on her knees. Not going for the floor, she moved across the cushions until she was right next to him. Uryuu watched her, his body turning to face her as she approached him. It should have been sexual but for some reason, perhaps because both were very aware of their martial arts ability, it was not. She settled back on her heels, her knees just touching his outer thigh.

"So," she looked at him, "are we dating now?" she asked, "I told you I'm not good at this chick-stuff!" she said hotly when he gave no reply.

"I just--I'm not sure," he said, "are we?"

"That's what I'm asking!"

Tatsuki glared. This was going to be harder than she thought. Much _much_ harder. How did girls make this seem so easy? Uryuu seemed just as unsure as she did. They were both new to this situation, new enough that neither really had any idea what they were doing.

They were just going to have to figure it out.

"I don't think I would be very good at the romantic thing," Uryuu said looking at her.

"Yeah, I don't think I would be either," she said with a sigh, "we're not romantic. What are we gonna do?"

"I could help you with your archery," he said.

"And i could help you throw a punch a bit more like a girl," she said arching an eyebrow at his disbelieving look, "what? I can punch better than you. Be grateful I'm offering to help you."

He laughed at that as they both relaxed, more at ease. Tatsuki shook her head.

"So I suppose we should continue as we are," he said.

"Well I'm all for picking up where we left off," Tatsuki said suggestively.

Uryuu smiled and leaned forward, kissing her. Tatsuki returned the kiss, her head moving to the side. One of her hands rested on his leg as her other covered the prosthetic hand. Uryuu withdrew fractionally, looking down. He could feel her fingers on his wrist, just where it met the skin. Even now, even when people were used to it, they still reacted oddly to it. But Tatsuki stubbornly kept her hand there. He glanced back at her, surprised to see instead of confusion, just frustration on her features. Frustration at the fact that he had stopped kissing her.

"What?" she asked.

"Its nothing," he said, half surprised to find it was true.

"Come here," she said grabbing his collar and pulling him down once more, her fingers tightening against his wrist and prosthetic.

Hours later, Uryuu Ishida left the Arisawa house, a smile on his lips.

It had rained, in the time he had been inside. The ground was still wet, the lights of the street reflected in the darkness. Uryuu paused at the corner, tilting his head back to see the sky clear of clouds. The moon was heavy in the sky, unusually bright as it cast light down on the world below. For some reason he felt his smile widen as he took a deep breath. The world seemed new, somehow. As if some weight had been lifted. In a way, Uryuu supposed, it had been. Ichigo was confronting the problems he had tried to bury. He had found, well, something with a girl he never would have thought possible. And if he had to guess, Ulquiorra was off with Orihime, with any luck figuring out their own problems. It did not simply feel like the world had begun anew.

It felt like it had _finally_ begun to move forward.

Even when he felt the Hollows nearby, he was unable to let his smile slip. Instead he took a deep breath of the fresh night air and turned, heading towards them. He broke into a run, his feet hitting the pavement rhythmically. There was a sound overhead, all he had to do was glance upwards to confirm that it was, in fact, Ulquiorra and not some other flying Hollow. He swooped down, landing in front of Uryuu. Uryuu looked past him towards the group of Hollows making their way towards Karakura Town.

"You didn't get out of that form, did you?" Uryuu asked.

"No," Ulquiorra said, "they must have felt my presence through the barrier surrounding the shop."

"Well I suppose we should finish them quickly then," he said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Ulquiorra gave a quick nod before kicking off the ground, heading towards the Hollows, Uryuu hot on his heels.

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter's probably going to be the last one. Maybe another after that but I doubt it.**

**Anyway. We'll find out what's in the letter next chapter. **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so the italics at the end, those are what's written in the note.**

**

* * *

  
**

No-one thought anything of Ichigo's absence.

Not the first day he was gone.

Nor the second.

It was not until the week was out that people began to ask questions. it was a testament to the quiet, broken man he had become, the fact that no-one noticed the absence of a man who had once been the sun they revolved around. The teacher said something about a note, an excuse for a leave of absence but Uryuu would have bet anything that it was forged. Naturally he, Ulquiorra, Orihime and Sado were the next target of questions. For a day they endured the endless theories, the eyes that scanned their faces for any sort of confirmation. Orihime made the mistake of blinking once and suddenly three people were _convinced_ that Ichigo was on a polar expedition.

But that only lasted a day.

Orihime didn't see who came and for that she was glad. She didn't know if it was one or many, but the Shinigami came and with them the memories vanished. They didn't dare step into her house, it wouldn't have done them any good, but all during the school day, people didn't ask questions. Someone sat at Ichigo's desk. The day went on. Shinigami had come and though they had not erased Ichigo from his classmates memories, they had done something so the image of the once vibrant orange haired man was in the back of their minds. Orihime had been distracted the entire day, her eyes darting to the window, half expecting to see the outline of a Shinigami.

But she didn't see anything.

No Rukia, no Byakuya, no Renji. No-one. She didn't feel any Spiritual Power, she felt nothing and that was the most troubling thing of all. She knew they had been there and yet she hadn't felt them. Maybe it had been a lower ranking member of the Gotei 13, maybe it had been someone she didn't know. The thought didn't comfort her at all. It was so strange that the people she had once cared so much about would come and go without even acknowledging her. Ulquiorra had been there on time, for that she was thankful. If he had been late her mind would have jumped to the conclusion that he too was gone. But he was there, already sitting at his desk, eating something, clearly having been affected by the Spiritual Power that had been in the world.

If people thought it was strange that Uryuu, Tatsuki and Sado sat closer to the two of them, they didn't say anything. Tatsuki and Uryuu's fledgling relationship was really the only thing they cared about, pretty much every member of the class finding it fascinating that two people as drastically different could find each other. They didn't know about Ulquiorra and Orihime and, if either had anything to say, they never would. To be honest, Orihime didn't know what she would tell them if they ddi find out and asked. What she had with Ulquiorra, she wasn't sure she could tell them.

She wasn't sure she understood it herself.

Tearing her gaze from the window she looked over at him. His eyes were ahead, pen moving along the paper as he took down what the teacher said. Every so often his hand would dip into his desk. He had been sneaking food all day. Orihime felt her eyes sting. He was suffering from the Shinigami's presence, from the influx of Spiritual Power. He didn't belong here. He never would. And yet he had stayed, when everything said that he should go he had stayed. While Ichigo, the one who truly belonged here, he had gone. Maybe Ichigo needed a fight He had been defined as a fighter for so long, maybe it was impossible that he would be able to live without war, without a fight.

When the lunch bell finally rang, she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Orihime."

Orihime didn't move.

"Orihime."

Finally it registered that someone was calling her name. She turned her head to see Ulquiorra looking down at her. Despite the food he had eaten, she could see the paleness on his face. Taking a deep breath, she kept her eyes on his. He didn't bother to ask if she was alright, anyone with eyes could see that was not the case. Instead he stood over her, his deep watching her. Orihime took another deep breath, bracing herself for the sobs she thought she should be crying. But none came. No tears, no hysteria, no 'Kurosaki!' just on the tip of her tongue. She did not feel numb. No, she felt sad. But she did not feel hysterical.

"Why can't I cry?" she asked, looking at Ulquiorra, "I should--I should be sadder. I should--" she stopped, "I should be crying."

"Perhaps you understand that this is something that Kurosaki must do," he told her, "you, better than anyone else."

She looked down. His words made sense, she knew that whatever Ichigo was doing was necessary. But it was more than that. For a long time, she had felt as though Ichigo had never really come back. Like he had vanished along with Rukia on that day. Or maybe it had been before that, maybe back when he had killed Ulquiorra for the first time. But by the time the war was over, no matter what she told herself, a part of her had always known the man next to her was not the one she had loved so deeply. Not really. Not completely. Now that he was gone it was really just the physical shell of the broken man he had become. The real Ichigo Kurosaki might have been out there somewhere, but he wasn't in Karakura Town. Not anymore.

Orihime nodded, slowly standing up. Ulquiorra looked at her carefully. He knew she was struggling, that what had happened had hurt her very deeply. At the very least, he knew what he could do now. So when her eyes lingered on Ichigo's desk, on the strangers pens and pencils and notebooks on top of it, he took a step closer. Just enough so that she could feel the warmth of his gigai. Just enough so she knew that he was there, that she was not alone. And when her hand moved, just a bit, his own was there, the back of his hand brushing against hers. Her hand turned, fingers sliding instantly through his own. He held her hand as she stared at the desk and the man it represented.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Orihime asked.

"Eventually, I believe you will see him again," Ulquiorra said, careful to choose his words.

Despite Urahara's belief that Ichigo was out there, Ulquiorra wasn't quite so sure. It was fathomable that Ichigo was off looking for a way to reclaim his power, a way to go and find Rukia. But it was equally plausible that he was off somewhere new. Trying to make peace with what had happened, with what he had become. Either way, Ulquiorra was sure that Ichgio could have been either alive or dead. Both were within reason. Both would certainly be something he would try. Ulquiorra only knew that Ichigo was not in Karakura Town. And despite telling himself that he was happy for the fact, he could at the very least admit that he found it strange not to see that disgustingly bright orange mop of hair out of the corner of his eye. He doubted he would ever get along with the brash boy, but in some way he found himself wishing that Ichigo Kurosaki would find whatever it was he was looking for.

"I hope so," Orihime said softly, "come on," she said, "lets go."

Ulquiorra nodded as they walked out of the room. It was an overcast day, clouds covering the sun and painting the world a misty sort of grey. People were finding places to eat indoors, places that the rain would not fall on them. They made their way outside anyway, to one of the tables under an edge of the building. Protected by rain, it was already occupied by Sado who was sitting quietly with Uryuu, both eating their food with the effects of the Spiritual Power influx driving them on. Tatsuki was sitting there, watching them with a raised eyebrow. Upon seeing Orihime and Ulquiorra she waved them over.

"Hey!" she said, "looks like its gonna rain, huh?"

"It does," Orihime said looking at the overcast sky.

"So," Tatsuki said finally, "how freakin creepy is it that people aren't asking about Ichigo? Your Soul Society people have some seriously fucked up toys."

"You didn't get your memory altered?" Orihime asked.

"No, uh, I wasn't home when they came."

From the color that stained her cheeks and Uryuu's, Orihime had a very good idea where she had been. She was glad though. She wouldn't want them messing with Tatsuki's memory, especially not now. Ten minutes later, the rain had started to come down, the drops heavy. Orihime's hands paused, still holding her chopsticks, as her eyes watched the rain fall with increasing speed. Soon it was fast. Fast enough that some of the drops began to land on the table.

One by one the others left until it was just her and Ulquiorra. Orihime turned to the rain, watching as the tips of her shoes slowly turned dark with water. The sky seemed to be crying, though her mind could tell her that it was just a reaction to the clouds being so full of water. Orihime took a breath, once more trying to cry and once more finding that she could not. It was just _wrong_, that she couldn't cry for someone who had done so much for her. Who had meant so much to her. She heard Ulquiorra come around the table, seating himself behind her so his shoulder was just touching between her shoulders. Orihime closed her eyes, trying to focus on the warmth that came from his shoulder.

"I wish I could cry," she said softly, "I feel better after I cry."

"You are not ready, not yet," he said, "when you are, you will move forward. Just as Kurosaki did."

"I want to be ready," she said turning to face him, "I hate being like this. Being _stuck_. I was stuck for so long--" she shook her head, "I'm just tired of being stuck."

He nodded, knowing that what she was saying was right. Change was inevitable, fighting it was simple foolishness. The world was changing. She had changed as well, even if she could not see it yet. They both had changed, since that meeting when he had stolen her from the world. She bent her head, looking at her hands in front of her. Slowly she raised them. They were steady. She was not trembling or shaking. She lowered her hands once more, her eyes moving back to the rain. She didn't feel numb, not like she had that day weeks ago when she had seen the letter he had left. She just felt sad. Sad that it had to end like this, sad that he had to leave as he did.

"I wish he had let me in," she said finally, "I wish he had known we would be there for him--no matter what."

Ulquiorra looked at her carefully, knowing there was a change she was not simply speaking of Ichigo. Ichigo had been the one who had left and he had not let her in, but the more he thought about it the more he thought a part of that might refer to him. He knew it bothered her, that she did not know anything about him past what she had been told or observed or, in the rare occasions, what he had told her. He knew that when something like that happened, when someone like Ichigo Kurosaki broke and then left, it was bound to continue to affect her.

It was bound to make her think that _he_ would leave.

"I thought you should read this," Orihime said, pulling her bag next to her.

He looked up as Orihime moved her hands through her bag, looking for something. She pulled out a square of paper, folded and creased as if it had been looked at many times. Silently she held it out to him. Ulquiorra reached out, taking the note in his hand. He knew what it was. He had not read the note that Ichigo had left behind, only Urahara had. Orihime looked away as he held the paper in his hands. Slowly he unfolded it, revealing Ichigo's oddly legible handwriting. His eyes moved over the words as his brow furrowed, confused at what he was reading. The words made a strange sort of sense. He read the words again, wishing that they did not make quite as much sense as they did.

He lowered the paper, holding it in his hand before he looked at it one more time, the words already etched in his mind. Carefully he folded the paper along the lines she had already created. The paper was warm in his hand as he held it, his mind moving over the lines. He raised his eye to her. Orihime was looking away, giving him privacy but the moment he moved, her eyes went to him, her lip catching in her teeth. He knew what she was thinking.

He had reasons to go. More than enough. And yet he knew that he would not. Not as long as he was able to fight. Not as long as she was there. She and Uryuu--and Tatsuki, Urahara, Sado, all these people had somehow become his reason to stay. Something his foolish heart had acknowledged long before his head had caught up to the fact. He was going nowhere, not for a good long while. And when he finally did, he was going to carry some part of them with him forever. These people had changed him, they had affected him in a way that people had not been able to in a very long time.

He extended his hand to her. She placed hers in his, picking the note up. Her fingers lingered on his palm before she quickly put the note in her bag, holding it against her chest, her eyes moving to the papers crammed in there. Ulquiorra looked at his hands, the hands of his gigai, very aware that they might be the hands he saw for a long time--even if he knew that his own were really bone white. They hadn't always been. There had been a time when he had been as human as Ichigo, as human as she was. Even if he was not, he did make mistakes. Mistakes that a human would.

"I just thought, you should see it," Orihime said softly, "I think he might have meant it for you."

"The note was meant for you," Ulquiorra told her, "but thank you."

Orihime nodded quickly, swinging one leg over the bench.

"I should get ready for cla--"

She felt silent at the hand that rested on her knee, a silent plea for her to remain. She looked up to see Ulquiorra's features were guarded. He was clearly thinking of something, struggling with what to say. Orihime felt sympathy in her. She wished she knew what to tell him, what she could possibly say. Instead she reached out and covered her hand with his own. Maybe there was nothing _to_ say. Maybe being there, being with the person you cared about, maybe that was enough. Slowly she lowered her bag, her hand remaining over his as she waited for him to speak.

"I was born in a town, just outside Kyoto," he began.

"Ulquiorra--" Orihime began, her heart pounding wildly. He was telling her about what he had been, about _who_ he had been, "you don't have to--I understand if you don't want to talk about this--"

"No," he cut her off, "I do."

Orhime nodded, placing her bag on the ground, turning so she faced him. Her hand remained on his as he began to speak once again.

"I was born in a village outside Kyoto, a very long time ago."

_It is in the heart I find my greatest weakness._

_It is in the heart I find my greatest strength._

_It is in the heart, I find my balance._

_It is in my heart._

_I finally find_

_my peace. _


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU ALL!!**

**Seriously, this fic exceeded my expectations 100%! So this story was born out of all the people who liked the premise in Saints & Sinners. I like it too. this story as a lot of fun. So in addition to the "ultimate Ulquihime Playlist" there are 3 more songs that really went with the story. **

**-Crush-David Archuleta **

_**I'm not an American idol girl but this song just was awesome. They lyrics so fit for the first part of the story**_

_**-**_**Heartbeat-Scouting for Girls**

_**I think this song is PERFECT for Tatsuki and Uryuu. Listen to the lyrics, its a great fit for their strange relationship.**_

**-I'll Follow You into the Dark-Kate Corvington**

_**This is a remix of the Death Cab song. Her voice is incredible and she's just accompanied by a ukulele. Its a beautiful and far more haunting version of the song that I was listening to when I was reading the last chapter. **_

**So I like the ending for the story. **

**It was slightly depressing and all that but I want to show that sometimes people don't always fight. And sometimes they move on. But in the end they're moving forward with their lives and that's what's really important. That and hot Ulquihime smexy time. **

**But, as always, I'm open to a sequel. **

**Thank you and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I'm doing a sequel.**

**  
the ending of this fic was supposed to be sort of open ended. Instead of my usual epics I wanted it to end with Ulquihime getting together and that was it. I wanted it to be a bittersweet but ultimately hopeful ending, but the message was more that they were moving on rather than the story was over.**

**But anyway, the sequel. its called "Step" and it starts six months down the line. Promise Ulquiorra's backstory is going to come into play. But its all about Ichigo landing himself in a lot of trouble and people having to help him, namely Ulquiorra, Orihime and Uryuu. Others are going to come into play as well. Its going to be interesting especially with Ulquihime because we get to see them in a whole new light. Orihime's being protected, somewhat, by Ulquiorra but that is going to be put to the ultimate test. As in, they have to go to HM and we really get to see Ulquiorra at his most badassness. **

**Orihime gets to kick some ass too--so does Uryuu. And Tatsuki. Hell there's gonna be ass kicking all over the place when this gets started. **

**Anyway, go to my profile page and look for it. **

**Enchantable **


End file.
